Sobrio
by Louchette
Summary: Él solo queria un pequeño cambio para salir de su vida rutinaria y aburrida, no pensó en todo lo que eso generaría.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ _Nunca nos damos cuenta, de cómo nuestros errores afectan a las personas a nuestro alrededor. Él había arruinado su vida y sin darse cuenta, también la de ella._

* * *

 **Sobrio.**

 _"With the lights out it's less dangerous"_

 **-Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno:**

Algo sonaba fuertemente de manera molesta y constante desde hacía un buen rato pero él lo ignoró, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Tenía demasiado sueño como para molestarse en ver qué era el irritante sonido. Continúo acostado en la cama en esa posición hasta que Karin lo obligó a despertar con gritos y varios golpes a la puerta de su habitación, exigiéndole que apagara de una vez el maldito despertador.

-¡Cálmate Karin! ¡Ya va! -exclamó Ichigo irritado, callando de una vez el aparato y sentándose en la cama, sin dejar de rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza y bostezando perezosamente.

-¡Apresúrate o llegarás tarde al instituto! -le respondió su hermana, dando un último golpe a la puerta antes de que se oyeran sus pasos alejándose por la escalera.

Instituto.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante con un suspiro cansado.

No quería ni pensar en ello.

Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas aún cubiertas por las sábanas y dejó vagar a su mirada por el paisaje que veía através de su ventana.

A penas despertaba y ya estaba completamente aburrido. Aburrido de la monotonía y de su vida.

* * *

En la escuela fue la misma rutina que siempre. Llegaba, se abría paso entre la masa estudiantil que había en los pasillos gracias a su ceño fruncido y su eterna expresión de enojo; y sólo cuando se encontraba con Inoue y Tatsuki, en mitad de camino a sus respectivos salones, era cuando su rostro se relajaba un poco. Orihime lo saludó tan energicamente como todos los días, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo y un tímido pico en los labios; mientras que Tatsuki sólo lo saludaba con una sonrisa de lado y un pequeño asentimiento. Y de ahí en más, seguían el camino juntos.

Orihime y Tatsuki eran dos de las pocas personas con las que Ichigo hablaba, dentro y fuera del instituto. Ambas eran amigas de él desde la infancia. A Tatsuki la conoció en el domo al que fue de pequeño mientras que a Inoue la conoció unos años más tarde en uno de los cumpleaños de la morena. De ahí en más, difícilmente esas dos se habían alejado de su lado.

En un principio y casi la mayor parte de su amistad, Ichigo había sido más apegado a Tatsuki. Sin embargo cuando los tres tenían 15 años, al regresar a sus casas después de clases, Inoue en lugar de despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla como solía hacer, lo hizo con un corto y tímido beso en los labios. Aparentemente el no ver reacción negativa ante ese gesto, fue un incentivo para que ella lo tomara por costumbre y lo saludara de esa manera todos los demás días. Y luego no sólo le daba besos al despedirlo, sino en cada descuido del pelinaranaja o cada momento que ella creía apropiado.

No supo en qué momento, y de hecho estaba seguro que nunca lo habían hablado realmente, pero eran pareja.

Ichigo la volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Iba tomada de la mano de él mientras hablaba animadamente con Tatsuki de algo a lo que no le estaba prestando atención. Regresó la vista al frente. No le tenía el tipo de cariño que alguien le tendría a su novia. Sin embargo la quería. Y eso junto con una vieja promesa, eran suficientes razones para seguir junto a ella.

* * *

-Tatsuki, ¿es verdad que ingresó alguien nuevo en tu salón? -preguntó Orihime. cuando todo su grupo de amigos se sentó en círculo en la terraza durante la hora libre del almuerzo.

La chica aludida asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando fue interrumpida por un claramente exitado Keigo.

-Escuche que es bien bonita, ¿es cierto?

-Eso a ti no tiene porque importarte. Sea linda o no, jamás tendrás oportunidad con ella -susurró distraídamente, y al cabo de unos segundos: -Ni con nadie.

-Parece bastante agradable -acotó Ishida.

A lo que Arisawa asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo dicho, y agregó: -La habíamos invitado a almorzar con nosotros pero tenía que arreglar en dirección unos papeles sobre su transferencia.

-¿Tú hablando con otras personas de tu salón además de Tatsuki? -indagó Ichigo, mirando entre burlón y sorprendido al de anteojos.

-Aunque te sorprenda y a diferencia de ti, Kurosaki, mi vida social no se limita a sólo este grupo de personas -contestó, abriendo su caja de almuerzo, y sin dirigirle la vista -Y sí, con Tatsuki le hablamos porque la profesora mandó un trabajo de grupos de tres -se ecogió de hombros -Ella quedó sola y a nosotros nos faltaba una.

El pelinaranja chasqueó la lengua, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado y dándole un sorbo a su cartón de jugo. Se recostó contra la reja que rodeaba la terraza, disponiéndose a ignorar al resto de sus amigos mientras recorría con sus ojos el campo de la escuela donde estaban los demás estudiantes. Frunció el ceño con leve curiosidad cuando le pareció distinguir en la distancia la diminuta figura de una chica escalando con agilidad uno de los árboles más grandes, desapareciendo rápidamente entre las enormes ramas.

* * *

Muchos de sus compañeros de clases no tardaron en salir por la puerta en el momento en que se escuchó resonar por todo el instituto el timbre que señalaba el fin de clases de ese día. Ichigo guardó lentamente sus cosas y esperó junto a la puerta del aula a que su novia terminara de alistarse para irse. Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa cuando se acercó a él y se dejó rodear los hombros por su brazo derecho, a lo que ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Contenía su risa de felicidad al caminar en silencio y a su lado por los pasillos.

Ya llevaban un año y medio saliendo y había momentos en que aún le costaba creer que realmente estaban juntos.

Fue cuando doblaban en una esquina para tomar las escaleras, que la pelinaranja sintió algo impactar contra ella. Jadeó y cerró los ojos fuertemente por la sorpresa y por la sensación de estar cayéndose hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Ichigo llegó a sujetarla por los hombros para ayudarla a estabilizarse y evitarle el golpe. Le agredeció rápidamente y volteó a ver a su costado.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó preocupada al ver a la jóven en el piso sobándose la espalda baja, donde se había golpeado al caer al suelo -¿Estás bien?

-Inoue no deberías pedir disculpas, ella fue la que chocó contigo -murmuró por lo bajo Ichigo. Aparentemente no tan bajo como para que la aludida no lo escuchará ya que está inmediatamente alzó la mirada hacia él y lo observó enojada.

-Disculpame pero no lo hice a próposito -siseó, levántandose del piso; y estuvo apunto de responderle a Orihime cuando volvió a ser interrumpida por un susurro del Kurosaki.

-Igual fue tu culpa.

Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decirle algunas cosas sin embargo, se quedó callada al ver como lo golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza desde atrás.

-Ichigo, esa no es forma de tratar a una chica -reclamó Arisawa -Sea culpa de ella o no, no importa. Se cayó. Deberías preocuparte por su bienestar.

-La verdad que cada vez me asombran más tu malos modales, Kurosaki -agregó reprobatoriamente Ishida, acomodándose los lentes.

El pelinaranja quiso contestarles algo, pero al intentar hacerlo, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Aunque no le gustase, tenían razón. Regresó la mirada a la pequeña morena y frunció el ceño al ver como ella le sonreía burlonamente.

-¡Por cierto! Ella es la nueva estudiante, Orihime -comentó Tatsuki, acercándose a su amiga y entrelazando sus brazos, quedando también junto a la nueva -Rukia, ellos son amigos de Ishida y míos, Orihime Inoue e Ichigo Kurosaki -señaló a cada uno respectivamente.

-Kuchiki Rukia -se presentó con una pequeña inclinación -Lamento mucho haber chocado de esa manera contigo, Inoue, iba distraída- se excusó.

-No te hagas problema, no es nada -refutó la pelinaranja, agitando las manos de lado a lado delante de su rostro, antes de sonreír grandemente- Y es un gusto conocerte, Rukia. Bienvenida a la escuela.

-El gusto es mío -respondió ella, correspondiéndole el gesto antes de borrar todo rastro de el al voltear a ver al Kurosaki -Aunque no puedo decir que sea un gusto conocerte a ti, zanahoria.

Ichigo escuchó como a su lado Uryu dejaba escapar una pequeña risa acompañada de un murmullo: "cada vez me cae mejor", y eso sólo lo molesto más.

-Coincido contigo, enana.

* * *

 _Levantó la mirada en el momento justo en que ella recogía los menús de los cuatro hombres en una mesa algo alejada a la de él, y pudo ver claramente como el que estaba sentado en la esquina derecha, junto a la que ella estaba parada, metía sin disimulo y con atrevimiento su mano bajo la falda de su uniforme, acariciando su pierna. Notó como se sobresaltaba y apartaba de un manotazo el brazo del hombre, sonriendo falsamente mientras decía algo ante lo cual, los cuatros sujetos se carcajearon._

 _Cuando se dio vuelta y sus miradas chocaron, bajó la vista al menú en sus manos y rió a algo que sus compañeros habían dicho. Fingiendo no haber visto lo sucedido._

 _Ese fue la primera de las tantas veces que vió algo como eso durante el tiempo que estuvo allí. Y en ninguna ocasión, hizo nada._

* * *

 _ **Hola! Primer fic. No sé bien qué decir.**_

 _ **Mi escritura es horrenda, lo sé y perdonen por eso, pero les prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por irla mejorando en cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Sé que Orihime es la novia de Ichigo ahora pero el fic será IchiRuki. Obviamente. Creo que más adelante, como mucho más adelante, habrá más parejas (ShiYori seguro).**_

 _ **No sé cuando subiré el segundo capítulo, supongo que apenas lo termine lo subiré pero andá a saber cuando sucederá eso? Ni siquiera sé si subiré segundo. Depende de lo que ustedes opinen.**_

 _ **Cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :)**_

 _ **Espero leernos en otro capítulo :D**_

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Normal - presente.

 _Cursiva -_ futuro.

 _"Cursiva"_ \- pasado (algo que recordó que le dijo alguien).

* * *

El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el de los cubiertos chocando una y otra vez entre ellos y con el fino plato de porcelana. Ninguna de las dos personas sentadas en la larga mesa hablaba, ambos concentrados en su propia comida. Podía que no se prestasen atención; sin embargo, el par sabía que si el alguno no estaría, no sería lo mismo. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la silenciosa presencia del otro y aunque no lo demostraran, les gustaba. Más aún Rukia, que siempre estaba agradecida de los pequeños momentos que Byakuya se liberaba de su muy ocupada agenda para estar con ella.

En el momento en que la morena escuchó a su hermano carraspear, dejó los utensillos a un lado y dirigió su mirada hacia él, sabiendo que ese era un gesto que Byakuya siempre hacía cuando iba a decir algo. El hombre se tomó su tiempo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y limpiándose calmadamente los labios con una fina servilleta antes de devolverle la mirada a su hermana.

-Nos mudaremos a Karakura -sentenció.

Rukia se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras en su cerebro, y cuando finalmente reaccionó, fue con un sorprendido "¿Qué?" que no pudo acallar. Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que le hicieran repetir las cosas dos veces, ni ser cuestionado en actos o decisiones tomadas, y aunque él no fuera tan duro con ella como con los demás e hiciera todo lo posible por ignorar su disgusto cuando ella hacía algún acto de mala educación o algo que le molestase, Rukia siempre se esforzaba por comportarse de buena manera para no incomodarlo.

En ese momento, eso no le importaba.

-¿Hablas enserio?

El aludido suspiró cerrando los ojos. Había esperado hasta ese día para informarle por dos razones: la primera y principal, porque había intentando hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar la mudanza; y segundo porque sabía de antemano que la idea no le agradaría a la morena en lo absoluto, no había querido que si se tuviesen que ir, los días antes su hermana se los pasara preocupada y decaída.

-Es por asuntos de la empresa.

Rukia no respondió. Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana frente a ella y observó sin ver realmente como las hojas del árbol en su patio se agitaban escandolosamente por la ventisca de la noche otoñal.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Mañana en la noche.

No queriendo demostrar sus sentimientos más de lo que ya hacía delante de Byakuya, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se pusó de pie:

-Si me disculpas, hermano, ya termine mi cena así que me retiraré por hoy.

Dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salió por la puerta de la sala susurrando un inaudible "buenas noches".

Subió con calma las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, deslizándose por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos rodeándolas. Su vista se perdió en la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventaba y sobresalía entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma que tal vez no sería tan malo, que le vendría bien un cambio de ambiente, y podría conocer a más personas aparte de las pocas con las que siempre estaba. Era en vano. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

Karakura.

Hasta el nombre del lugar ya le desagradaba.

* * *

 **Sobrio.**

 _"With the lights out it's less dangerous"_

 **-Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:**

Pusó los ojos en blanco y se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar que se le escapara una respuesta mordaz al pelinaranja. No tenía animos para lidiar con cosas así ahora. Colocó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¡Nos vemos mañana y perdón de nuevo, Inoue! -se despidió, marchándose de allí rápidamente al ver la intención de Arisawa de llamarla.

Cuando salió del edificio y atravesó la reja del instituto, comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo certero. Quería ir a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación pero la verdad era que no sabía en qué dirección quedaba o el camino hasta ella. Había estado demasiado distraída durante el recorrido en auto esa mañana cuando la habían llevado como para prestarle atención a eso o si quiera acordarse de preguntarle al chofer antes de bajarse.

Quizás era mejor que no volviese todavía. No quería estar en una habitación a la que no se terminaba de acostumbrar y a la que tampoco la sentía lo suficientemente suya.

Por lo que se dejó perder fácilmente por las calles de Karakura. Había hecho un largo trayecto antes de que sus pies se detuvieran en la orilla de un río. Se sentó en el pasto, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando la mochila a su lado, observando fijamente el agua correr a gran velocidad por un rato.

Era un sitio cerca del centro pero a pesar de eso, no había nadie allí cerca en esos momentos. No parecía que fuera un lugar muy transitado.

Se acostó y estiró tanto como podía sus extremidades a cada lado, flexionando los dedos para jugar con la tierra y el pasto bajo ella. Inhaló profundamente. Le gustaba la paz que sentía en ese lugar. Exhaló el aire mientras se giraba para quedar de lado y se hizo un pequeño ovillo.

No quería reconocer que se sentía triste.

No había motivos para estarlo.

Deseaba volver a su verdadero hogar. Detestaba Karakura, detestaba la nueva escuela, detestaba el tener que relacionarse con personas desconocidas y formar nuevas relaciones cuando el único amigo que quería tener había quedado en Tokio. De todas maneras, eso no era excusa.

Debería haber sabido que el mudarse era algo inevitable con el trabajo y las responsabilidades de Byakuya. Había sido algo ingenuo de su parte olvidarse de eso y limitarse a encariñarse con lo que había dejado en Tokio.

No quería admitirlo porque no quería estar triste. Los Kuchiki eran más fuerte que eso. ¿Qué diría su hermano? Probablemente nada. Rukia era la prueba de que el frío y estoico Byakuya Kuchiki era una persona como cualquier otra; y que como alguien común, tenía un punto débil. Y ese era su hermana menor. No lo demostraba pero estaba claro en los pequeños gestos que tenía para con ella. Y aunque él no le exigiera tanto como a alguien que estuviera a su alrededor, la morena quería que su hermano se sintiera ogulloso de ella.

Cerró los ojos.

Sólo por unos pocos minutos y a escondidas de todos, se permitiría ser debil.

* * *

Ichigo salió del centro comercial dando un cansado suspiro. No le agradaba ir allí, demasiada gente para su gusto; pero cuando Yuzu le pidió si podía ir a hacer unos recados en su lugar ya que tenía mucha tarea, no pudo decirle que no. Esa niña se ponía más presiones de la que debería con la escuela y esforzándose por realizar todos los deberes de la casa para ayudar a sus padres que trabajaban la mayor parte del día.

Se subió hasta arriba el cierre de la campera, maldiciendo por lo bajo las bolsas con las compras que caragaba y le impedían resguardar las manos del frío en los bolsillos. Apenas eran las 6:30 de la tarde y el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro.

- _Este año está siendo uno de los más fríos -_ pensó.

Y eso que sólo era comienzos de otoño. Volvió a maldecir. Nunca se había llevado bien con las bajas temperaturas.

De repente, alguien impactó con su cuerpo por atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillara hacia adelante, pero logró recomponerse antes de caer al suelo. Al alzar la mirada, vio a un hombre que se alejaba de él velozmente mientras oía los gritos de una mujer un par de metros más atrás que pedía que detuvieran al ladrón. En ese momento, él se dio vuelta y sus ojos chocaron con los de Ichigo. El pelinaranja notó que el sujeto tenía un estridente cabello celeste debajo de la capucha negra del buzo que lo cubría. El peliceleste le sonrío burlonamente antes de volverse y continuar huyendo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, Ichigo se lanzó tras él.

 _-¿Se puede saber dónde vas? -indagó una voz masculina proveniente desde detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que era tomado por ambos brazos, deteniéndolo abruptamente._

 _-¿Qué no ves que le están robando? ¡Hay que ayudarlo!_

 _Empezó a revolverse tratando de safarse del agarre, pero este no aflojaba ni un poco._

 _-¿Si?_

 _Ichigo dirigió la mirada con curiosidad hacia un lado al escuchar una voz femenina en esa ocasión, topándose con una chica (uno o dos años menor que él) apoyada contra el edificio a su derecha, el rostro gacho y sus ojos examinándolo atentamente. Su rubio cabello apresado en dos coletas altas a cada lado de su cabeza._

 _-¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso? -siguió hablando -No hay nada que te lo compruebe y aún si llegara a ser cierto, no es a ti al que están robando. No tienes por qué meterte en asuntos que no te incumben -avanzó hasta quedar frente suyo y le dio un par de palmadas leves en la mejilla -¿A sí que por que no te llevas a otro lado tu complejo de superhéroe y tratas de salvar a alguien que verdaderamente lo necesite?- lo analizó durante unos segundos -Imbécil -murmuró apartando el rostro, casi con repugnancia._

 _El pelinaranja la ignoró y pasó la mirada de ella, forzando su vista hacia más adelante. Uno de los cuatro tipos que rodeaban al sujeto en rodillas, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo hasta que quedara a pocos centímetros de su cara a la vez que le decía cosas que no llegaba a oír. Incluso en la distancia, percibía la actitud amenazante en los movimientos del peligris y el temor del que, él suponía, era la víctima._

 _Intentó soltarse una vez más._

 _-Deberías darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconciente, pelado -opinó la rubia frente suyo, luego sonrío maliciosamene mientras lanzaba con su pie la sandalia que llevaba puesta al aire y la atrapaba con la mano -O podríamos enseñarle a no insmicuirse donde no lo llaman mientras los demás terminan._

 _-Hiyori no seas bruta._

 _E Ichigo sintió a la sandalia rozarle el cachete al volar directo a la persona que lo sostenía. Y por el gemido de dolor, supo que le dio al objetivo._

 _-¡Dejaré de ser bruta cuando tú dejes de ser tan estúpido, maldito pelado! -gritó la rubia, agitando un puño._

 _Aprovechó la distracción de esos dos al estar peleando entre ellos mismos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, acertando a pegarle fuertemente al sujeto que lo sostenía gracias a lo que finalmente logró que lo soltara. Y al largarse a correr, le patearon los pies haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por el golpe. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hiyori lo tomó por la camisa del uniforme y lo empujó para que quedara boca arriba. Se apresuró a sentarse sobre su estómago, con las piernas a cada lado, y sosteniéndolo del cabello para que no se pudiera levantar._

 _-¿Acaso no entiendes cuando te dicen que te quedes quieto? -susurró enojada -No tengo problema en hacerte entender a la fuerza si es necesario -amenazó._

 _-Ya déjalo Hiyori._

 _Ichigo hizo la mirada a un lado y vio al que lo había estado reteniendo segundos atrás acercarse con pasos perezosos y limpiándose la sangre que se derramaba de su nariz._

 _-Tenemos que irnos -agregó ante lo cual la rubia dio un rápido vistazo hacia delante, notando que los demás ya habían terminado y los miraban expectantes. Gruñó por lo bajo y reluctantemente hizo caso, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Shinji que le extendía la sandalia que le había tirado._

 _El rubio se puso de cuclillas a un lado del Kurosaki._

 _-Espero que no nos volvamos a cruzar y si eso llega a suceder, no te atrevas a golpearme como lo has hecho. Ni intentes seguir haciendote el héroe- pareció que se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos -Aunque si nos volvemos a ver, no creo que sea porque te andes haciendo el héroe -dijo distraídamente, Hiyori soltó una risa sarcástica mientras lo esperaba impacientemente -En todo caso la próxima no seré tan bueno y si molestas, dejaré que la pequeña monstruo te golpee tanto como quiera -agregó, rodeando los hombros de la rubia con su brazo e ignorando sus protestas e insultos por lo que había dicho y el contacto entre ellos, se marchó con ella hacia donde los demás aguardaban por ellos._

Frenó cuando no pudo más. Inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando las manos en las rodillas, trató de recuperar la respiración. Apretó los puños. Unos pocos segundos que había tardado en reaccionar y salir tras el ladrón, y el maldito ya había tomado una gran ventaja, haciendo que le sea imposible alcanzarlo. Miró con frustraciónlas bolsas que cargaba, sabiendo que el peso de estas también lo habían retrasado.

Por un momento barajeó la idea de volver al centro comercial y ver si encontraba a la mujer a la que habían robado para pedir disculpas por no poder detener al bastardo y de paso controlar que estuviera bien, pero desechó la idea . Se había alejado bastante y para cuando regresara, lo más probable era que la mujer ya no siguiera allí. Lentamente, aún con la respiración agitada, comenzó a caminar por las orillas del río hasta el que había llegado en su persecución, en dirección a su casa.

Frunció el ceño al percatarse de una figura aún no muy clara por la distincia, yaciendo en el pasto a unos pocos centímetros del agua. Apresuró su paso, creyendo en un principio que tal vez era lo que el ladrón había robado a la mujer y por x razón lo había dejado allí; sin embargo, descartó eso inmediatamente cuando al estar más cerca, pudo darse cuenta que era la figura de una persona; se preocupó tan pronto como distinguió que llevaba el uniforme femenino de su instituto.

-¡Hey! -

Corrió hacia allí y casi se cayó cuando bajó de la vereda hacia donde ella estaba. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo sin cuidado alguno y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de la jóven.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -exclamó, agitándola del hombro

Al hacerlo, hizo que su rostro se corriera de donde se escondía entre sus manos. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer a la estudiante nueva del salón de Tatsuki.

Ichigo revolvió su mente en busca de su nombre. ¿Rooney? No, no le sonaba que fuese ese. ¿Ryo? tampoco. Maldijo su mala memoria para recordar los nombres de las personas. ¿Ritsu? ... No estaba del todo seguro pero creía que podría llegar a ser ese. Además, no eran momentos como para preocuparse precisamente eso.

-Oye Ritsu -la llamó, sacudiéndola del hombro vehemente -Ritsu, ¿estás bien? -habló más fuerte.

Ella se movió un poco, dándole un manotazo para apartar su brazo.

-Dejame dormir -dijo apenas audiblemente, acurrucándose nuevamente.

Su sorpresa creció mucho más.

¿Qué la dejará dormir? ¿Realmente estaba durmiendo? ¿Allí? ¿Sola? ¿A esas horas, con ese frío, y tan desabrigada como estaba usando sólo el uniforme escolar?

-Ritsu, despierta ya -ordenó autoritariamente, jalándola de un brazo hasta hacerla sentar.

-¡¿Que te pasa?! -exclamó enojada Kuchiki por la brusquedad con la que había sido despertada. Su ceño se frunció aún más de lo que ya estaba al ver al tonto pelinaranaja del instituto a su lado.

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! -gritó Ichigo igual de enojado -¿Se puede saber que hacés durmiendo en este lugar?

Rukia lo miró confusa por unos momentos, y cuando al fin terminó de entender lo que él dijo, volteó la cabeza para observar a ambos lados. Realmente se había quedado dormida allí. Maldijo su estúpidez internamente antes de echarle una mirada por el rabillo del ojo al pelinaranja, no atreviéndose a darle la cara ya que sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

-Me perdí buscando el camino a casa y cuando encontré este lugar, llevaba tiempo caminando así que vine a descansar un rato... y me quede dormida -explicó avergonzada.

Ichigo no apartó la mirada de su rostro por unos buenos segundos, analizándola sin disimulo alguno. Estaba seguro que había más que ella no le decía. Una persona no sólo se pierde y se va a dormir en la calle como si nada. Pero no la forzaría a que se lo contara si ella no quería. No se conocían, no tenía por que andar metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos, y sinceramente tampoco le interesaba mucho.

Exhaló pesadamente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, paseando una mano por su cabello

-¿Realmente estás perdida? -preguntó, más calmadamente.

La morena sólo se limitó a asentir silenciosamente, esquivándolo.

-¿Dónde vives?

Rukia se apresuró a buscar en los bolsillos de su falda el pequeño bollo papel que su hermano le había dado esa mañana antes de salir con la dirección, y cuando encontró, se lo pasó a Ichigo.

Él se sorprendió grandemente al leer la dirección, reconociendo el barrio en el que quedaba. Uno de los barrios más caros de Karakura. Le echó una vistazo a la morena y notando que ella continuaba avergonzada, decidió quedarse con la curiosidad y no hacerle preguntas. En silencio, se puso de pie y volvió a agarrar las bolsas.

-Queda cerca de mi casa. Vendrás conmigo y te diré como debes seguir desde allí.

Y sin más, retomó el camino de regreso.

Rukia dudó, no estando segura del todo en qué hacer pero considerando que era su mejor opción, y que además no quería andar sola perdida por las calles cuando ya estaba así de oscuro, se levantó y tomó su mochila, apurándose por alcanzarlo.

Ichigo no podía dejar de echarle miradas por la esquina del ojo, viendo como ella cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y trataba de resguardarse del frío lo más posible. No quería darle su campera. Él sólo llevaba una remera debajo e incluso con el abrigo puesto, también sufría de la baja temperatura; pero notaba como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba incesantemente, lo que la hacía lucir más fragil de lo que ya parecía.

Suspiró.

Si llegaba a agarrar un resfríado despupes se sentiría culpable, aunque no debiera. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y con exasperación, comenzó a desabrocharse la campera.

-Toma.

-No la quiero.

-Te estás congelando.

-Si me estoy congelando es culpa mía. Aparte, se nota por tu cara de fastidio que no quieres prestarmela, así que no lo hagas -discutió, testaruda como siempre.

-¡Bien! -exclamó -Y uno que trata de ser amable -murmuró con enojo, subiéndose el cierre de nuevo.

-No estoy interesada en tu amabilidad -refutó, cerrando los ojos y aumentando la velocidad para ir unos pasos más adelante que él.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Maldita enana.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más en silencio, hasta que el pelinaranja detuvó a Rukia y señaló a la casa junto a la pequeña clínica frente a la que habían parado.

-Aquí vivo yo. Tu tienes que seguir unas cinco cuadras y después doblas a la izquierda y son tres cuadras más, ¿son indicaciones sencillas o necesitás que te lo explique más facil para que me entiendas y no te pierdas? -se burló..

-Eres tan chistoso -contestó la morena sarcásticamente -Adiós -se despidió, dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a seguir las indicaciones que él le había dado.

* * *

-Al fin llegas, hijo -lo recibió su madre apenas entrar.

Ichigo sonrío ampliamente y se dejó rodear por sus brazos docilmente, como solía hacer desde que tenía memoria.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente -Masaki lo apartó ligeramente de sí -Nada importante -agregó al ver la interrogante en sus ojos.

-¡Gracias Ichigo! -exclamó Yuzu, corriendo hacia él y sacándole las bolsas de la mano antes de regresar igual de apurada a la cocina.

Ambos, madre e hijo, rieron ligeramente ante la acción de la castaña. Era una niña eufórica en todo momento, pero lo era más todavía cuando estaba su madre en casa (después de todo, mucho tiempo no tenía por su trabajo de enfermera en la clínica de su padre y en el Hospital General de Karakura).

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? -cuestionó Masaki, ingresando a la cocina con él.

El pelinaranja se quedó apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a las dos mujeres preparar la cena.

-Igual que siempre -contestó.

Masaki le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro y le sonrío calidamente.

Ichigo se quedó allí, observando como Yuzu no dejaba de insistir que su madre no hiciera nada y fuera a descansar hasta que la comida estuviese lista, pero ella de todos modos no le hacía caso y la ayudaba con la cocina. A pesar de sus insistencias, podía ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana menor.

Sonrío.

* * *

Cubrió un bostezo con su mano derecha mientras salía perezosamente de su casa camino a la escuela.

Su mente no dejaba de divagar por lo que se preguntaba todas las mañanas.

¿Era necesario que las clases comenzarán tan temprano? Estaba seguro que por las caras de los profesores, tanto ellos como los alumnos agradecerían un par de horas más de sueño.

Volvió a bostezar, sin molestarse por cubrirlo en esta ocasión, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Al volver la vista al frente, divisó un par de metros más adelante la figura de alguien recargado contra la pared, la cabeza echada hacia adelante mientras no dejaba de patear las piedritas que había a su alredodor.

-¿Te has vuelto a perder y necesitas ayuda para llegar al instituto?

La aludida pusó los ojos en blanco, cruzándose los brazos y mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

-Te crees muy gracioso, zanahoria, pero no lo eres.

Él sonrío de lado y se encogió de hombros, continuando con su camino.

-Esperá -lo llamó Kuchiki, haciendo que se detuviera y se girara para verla.

 _"-Se amable con tus compañeros, Rukia-"_ recordó las palabras de su hermano y tomando aire, obligó a las palabras salir de su boca:

-Gracias... por ayudarme ayer -habló en apenas un murmullo.

Ichigo se quedó quieto unos segundos, ligeramente confundido por su comportamiento, y se tuvo que morder la lengua para frenar un comentario mordaz. Podía ver la sinceridad y la clara incomodidad en lo que decía. Se revolvió el cabello, sin saber muy bien que decir por lo que simplemente optó por darse vuelta y reaunudar su caminata.

La morena sintió sus mejillas calentarse aún más cuando Kurosaki pasó de ella. Si de verguenza o de ira, no lo sabía. Él estaba al tanto de lo que le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras, ¿y la ignoraba como si nada? Rechinó los dientes y apartó la mirada de él con enojo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco cuando él al fin dijo algo:

-Llegarás tarde si te quedas tanto tiempo ahí parada.

Rukia tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, aún un poco insegura de si era lo mejor, comenzó a caminar tras de él. Kurosaki alentó los pasos hasta quedar junto a ella..

-Tendrás que salir más temprano de tu casa si quieres llegar a tiempo con esos pequeños pasos que pueden dar tus cortas piernas, enana.

Y un alarido escapó de sus labios al sentir la fuerta patada de la morena en su pantorrilla.

* * *

 **Pensaba a esperar a terminar el tercer capítulo (y si andaba inspirada, también el cuarto) antes de subir esto porque dentro de dos semanas vuelvo a las cursadas en la facultad, y este cuatrimestre me anote en cinco materias, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir (ni para vivir) y para ir adelantada... Pero como dije que lo subiría apenas lo terminará... y como sé que el fic está aburrido porque todavía no se ve bien de qué va (sinceramente, tampoco lo sé yo), decidí subirlo apenas lo termine.  
**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Por cierto, el disclaimer (me olvide de ponerlo en el primer capítulo) va para todos los demás capítulos venideros (soy demasiado vaga como para ponerlo en todos los capítulos).**

 **Y espero que con las aclaraciones, puedan entenderlo mejor. Muchas gracias a Palomita-hime que en un review me dijo que eso estaba medio confuso. Espero que ahora sí lo puedas entender mejor :D Y puede que en algunas cosas del futuro y/o pasado, ponga los nombres de qué personajes son, o este muy claro implicitamente, y en otras (como en el anterior) no se sepa con seguridad quienes son, pero prefiero no decirles todavía quienes son u.u Es un intento trucho de generar más interés (?**

 **Bueno, ya aparecieron más personajes (¡Hiyori!) y van a seguir apareciendo más (cara de monito tapándose los ojos de whatsapp). Creo que me odiaré después por meter tantos personajes en el fic...**

 **Muuuuuuuuchisimas gracias a: diana carolina, Palomita-hime, Guest, y Suaries que fueron mis primeros reviews! Graciasgraciasgracias! :D También gracias a todos los que la/me agregaron a favoritos y/o alertas! :D**

 **Está vez, tal vez si espere a tener un capítulo más adelantado antes de subir el tercero (si veo que me tardo mucho con el tercero, no, lo subiré directamente).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

Normal - presente

 _Cursiva_ \- futuro

 _"Cursiva"_ \- pasado

* * *

 _La molestia en la boca del estómago no dejaba de incomodarla y ponerla más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba. Le gustaría decir que no sabía lo que era pero sí lo hacía, y eso sólo aumentaba su malestar._

 _Después de todo, no había razón alguna para sentirse de tal manera ¿no?_

 _Los veía atentamente desde la calle de enfrente, justo en la entrada de la florería de la que acababa de salir._

 _Él le dió un pequeño golpe en la parte superior de la mano cuando ella le arrebató algunas de sus papas fritas sin que se diera cuenta. Ella sólo le sonrió desafiante y le quitó más y hasta le lanzó a la cara la mitad de una comida cuando él trató de recuperarlas. Puso una cara de asco ante eso y se echó con más decisión por su comida pero la otra le pegaba manotazos que se veían mucho más fuertes que el que él le había dado cada que se acercaba a su comida._

 _Finalmente el pelinaranja pareció resignarse y tomó su hamburguesa, dándole un gran mordisco y apartando la mirada hacia la ventanilla junto a la mesa a la que estaban sentados._

 _Quiso que él la viera, no se estaba escondiendo (¿por qué debería?) y no había muchos transeúntes en ese momento, pero él sólo pasó los ojos por sobre ella, sin distinguirla._

 _Barajo la idea de ir con ellos pero lo considero mejor._

 _Puede que él estuviera pretendiendo estar molesto, con su actitud de ignorar a la muchacha frente suyo y su permanente ceño fruncido. Pero lo conocía, más de lo que él creía. Sabía que estaba cómodo y que ella le agradaba._

 _Bajó la vista a los lirios blancos que había comprado._

 _Él no le decía nada cuando ella salía con sus amigos y debería tener el mismo derecho que ella de tener otras amigas además de Tatsuki._

 _Además, confiaba ciegamente él y en su relación. Estaba completamente segura de lo que ambos sentían por el otro. ¿Por qué empezar con dudas y sentimientos innecesarios justo ahora? Probablemente sólo estaba exagerando, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Asintió con la cabeza decidida y retomó tranquilamente su camino a casa._

 _Y aunque se trató de convencer de que no, la molestia la acompañó._

* * *

 **Sobrio.**

" _With the lights out it's less dangerous"_

 **-Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres:**

Tatsuki soltó una risa sarcástica seguida de un comentario de igual característica a Keigo, burlándose de él luego de que la morena lo volviera a rechazar de manera cruel pero con una sonrisa amable.

El castaño gritó dramáticamente y se apartó del grupo, yéndose a sentar en una esquina alejada mientras balbuceaba incoherencias que ni a él ni a nadie le importaban, por lo que todos se limitaron a ignorarlo y seguir con su almuerzo.

Su grupo era el más ruidoso siempre (principalmente debido a los escándalos que armaba Asano, los gritos molestos de Tatsuki y los alegres de Orihime), por eso habían tomado por costumbre juntarse para almorzar en uno de los árboles del patio más alejados del edificio escolar, para no molestar a los demás estudiantes que también salían a comer.

Arisawa palmeó el hombro de la chica nueva, a la vez que le decía algo sin quitar su sonrisa burlona.

Hacía apenas 3 semanas que Rukia Kuchiki había llegado a su escuela y él aún estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se había hecho parte del pequeño grupo. Después de todo, aunque si hablaban con otros estudiantes y había alguno que otro que les agradaba, tenían por costumbre no incluirlos en su círculo de amigos. Era difícil agregar a alguien nuevo cuando habían sido sólo ellos por muchos años.

Sin embargo, la morena había encajado naturalmente con ellos. Admitía que a pesar de que ellos dos no habían hablado más que unos escuetos saludos luego de los primeros dos días, su presencia no le molestaba.

A ninguno parecía hacerlo. O mejor dicho, a casi ninguno.

Echó una rápida mirada a Orihime sentada en el pasto a su lado, comiendo su almuerzo en silencio y sin apenas levantar la mirada de este, con el aire decaído que venía rodeándola desde hace unos días.

Ella usualmente era una de las que más se relacionaba con otras personas y había sido la que mejor recibió a la morena cuando Tatsuki e Ishida la habían invitado a almorzar con ellos por primera vez, pero eso lentamente fue cambiando cuando se percató de lo bien que se llevaba con Arisawa y de toda la atención que le daba y que sin darse cuenta, le estaba quitando a la pelinaranja.

Estaba seguro de que se sentía desplazada por la nueva.

Las conocía desde pequeño a ambas, sabía lo buenas amigas que eran y consideraba que era habitual que Inoue se pusiera celosa de que la morena ahora este pasando más rato con alguien más cuando ellas eran tan unidas.

Sin embargo, eso era algo en lo que él no se debía entrometer. Eso era algo que ellas tendrían que resolver y además, aunque lo haya hecho inconscientemente, cuando ellos empezaron su relación Orihime había dejado bastante de lado a Tatsuki por querer pasar más tiempo con él. Tarde o temprano, sin darse cuenta quizás, Arisawa iba a empezar a buscar otras personas con las que pasar su tiempo.

Suspiró, y fijándose que todos estaban distraídos en otra cosa, disimuladamente tomó la mano de su novia y le dio un ligero apretón.

Nunca fue un fan de hacer demostraciones en público y hasta en privado lo hacían sentirse incómodo. Simplemente prefería no hacerlo.

Pero era su novio...

Ella volteó a verlo cuando sintió su contacto y le sonrió tenuemente.

Era su deber como novio hacer cosas para animarla... ¿no?

* * *

Caminaron por los pasillos escolares tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para salir del edificio.

Orihime hablaba sin parar, haciendo exagerados movimientos con sus manos, sobre la película que irían a ver al cine.

Usualmente no salían, pero sabiendo que ella estaría desanimada si se iba sola a su casa le propuso ir.

Orihime y Tatsuki tenían la costumbre de juntarse un lunes cada dos semanas en la casa de la morena para ponerse al día con todas las materias y tareas, ayudar a la otra si no entendía algo, y finalizar viendo el capítulo estreno de una serie a la que ambas le gustaba. Era una tradición de ellas que venían manteniendo desde primaria, y era la primera vez en todos esos años que Arisawa se olvidaba de eso.

Asintió con la cabeza ante algo que ella le dijo. Se estaba esforzando demasiado por parecer animada pero no le dijo nada, no era bueno en esas cosas.

-¡Hime! -escucharon un grito llamar cuando estaban alcanzado las rejas de la entrada.

Ambos voltearon para ver a Tatsuki corriendo en su dirección, agitando un brazo en el aire.

-¡Hime! -exclamó cuando llegó frente a ellos -¿Te estabas yendo sin mí? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que hoy es nuestro lunes? -reprochó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura e inclinándose hacia su rostro.

Inoue se exaltó, sorprendida, soltó su mano y comenzó a tartamudear incoherentemente antes de reír de manera tonta y rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Pensé que lo querías dejar para otra ocasión -bajó la mirada a sus manos que jugaban con la falda de su uniforme -,que harías algo con Rukia.

Arisawa cerró los ojos, soltando aire de golpe y apoyando la mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga, despeinándola cariñosamente.

-Orihime, nuestros lunes son nuestros lunes. No los voy a posponer por ninguna otra cosa - agitó la mano en el aire sin cuidado -Invité a Rukia para que se nos sume pero no quiso, la muy soberbia dice que no tiene problemas en ninguna materia y se aburriría si viene a vernos estudiar nada más -chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros -Pero no lo iba a cancelar -sonrío -¿Entonces vamos?

Inoue asintió emocionada antes de acordarse de los planes que había hecho con el pelinaranja, volteandolo a ver insegura.

Ichigo negó e hizo un gesto hacia Tatsuki.

-Podemos ir a ver la película cualquier otro día.

La pelinaranja sonrío ampliamente.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó, acercándose velozmente para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Arisawa la agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla en la dirección a su casa, despidiéndose de él únicamente con un gesto de su mano. El pelinaranja correspondió el gesto aunque esta no lo pudiese ver y comenzó el camino a su casa con pasos pesados.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, volando las copas de los árboles y algunas de las hojas en estos. Apenas era otoño pero ya hacía demasiado frío.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos del buzo escolar.

No le agradaba para nada el frío.

Fue en el parque a unas cuadras de su casa que la vió. Era la única que se encontraba allí; con las bajas temperaturas que hacían, no había personas que fueran a las plazas. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas de cemento que había bajo un árbol, al costado del sube y baja y frente a la hamaca. Tenía varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa frente a sí y borraba exasperadamente algo que había escrito en una hoja.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Ichigo se acercó silenciosamente hasta quedar parado detrás suyo. Observó por encima de su hombro lo que hacía, notando que estaba tratando de resolver un ejercicio matemático. Escribió unas cuantas líneas antes de suspirar fuertemente y tomar la goma de nuevo.

-Para alguien que no tiene problemas en ninguna materia, pareces tenerlos muchos -no pudo contener su comentario.

La morena se sobresaltó al oír su voz, girándose rápidamente a verlo con una expresión de enojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -demandó.

-Tatsuki dijo que hoy no ibas a ir a su casa por eso -explicó ante lo que su expresión se relajó al comprender a qué se refería.

-Creí que Inoue apreciaría pasar el día con ella nada más-se volvió de nuevo hacia el frente, clavando su vista en la hoja -Sé que no le agrado mucho y no es mi intención hacerla sentir mal -tamborileo la punta del lápiz contra su pera, pensando alguna forma de resolver el cálculo que no sea todas las fallidas que ya había intentado -Aunque ahora me arrepiento un poco -murmuró.

Viendo a la morena intentando hacer desaparecer la hoja con los ojos, Ichigo se la arrebató de la mano para ver el ejercicio.

Sin decir nada se sentó en la banca a su lado y le quitó el lápiz, resolviendo el ejercicio en silencio bajo la atenta mirada violácea, hablando solo cuando ella le preguntaba por qué había hecho tal paso. Lo terminó y antes de que pudiera devolverselo, Kuchiki lo tomó y analizó detenidamente el contenido de la hoja.

-Inoue no te odia -dijo repentinamente, sin pensar -Simplemente es nuevo para ella ver a Tatsuki tan apegada a otra persona.

Rukia lo miró por el rabillo del ojo unos segundos.

-Lo sé y la entiendo, por eso no fui hoy -murmuró.

Ichigo asintió, inmóvil en su lugar.

Una nueva ventisca los azotó, haciendo que frunciera el ceño con disgusto.

-¿Y por eso viniste a estudiar a un parque con este frío? ¿No tienes una casa?

La morena le dirigió una rápida mirada molesta entretanto comenzaba a copiar del libro el siguiente ejercicio.

-No seas idiota, claro que tengo una casa. Sólo que me gusta mucho el frío -ofreció como toda explicación.

Ichigo se frotó las manos, en un vano intento de calentarse, mientras la veía desesperarse cada vez que ella llegaba a un punto del cálculo en que era imposible seguir, incluso cuando recurría a normas de la matemática que estaba seguro no existían, fallando patéticamente una y otra vez.

Frunció el ceño ante sus tontos errores que ya lo estaban molestando a él también.

-¿Eres así de mala en la escuela? -susurró por lo bajo sin embargo, ella lo alcanzó a oír y velozmente lo pateó fuertemente en la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

El pelinaranja rechinó los dientes y se sobo la parte magullada, viéndola con odio.

-Para que lo sepas, tengo un promedio de 10 en todas las materias -dijo altanera para luego murmurar entre dientes: -Sólo en matemática me va un poco mal.

Ichigo permaneció callado unos momentos, con la vista fija en la nada, pensando en algo y a la otra vez tratando de encontrar otra cosa que detuviera su imprudente pensamiento.

-¿Te va bien en historia? -cuestionó finalmente, de la nada.

Ella lo volteó a ver confundida.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tan bien?

-Ya lo dije, promedio de 10 -poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No supo por qué estaba haciendo esto, tal vez era el mismo impulso que lo llevó a acercarse a ella en primer lugar, pero le quitó una vez más el lápiz y la hoja.

-Me va bien y entiendo matemática pero me va pesimo en historia. Te ayudaré si tu me ayudas -ofreció, sin apartar los ojos de sus ojos de los violetas.

La morena pareció dudarlo unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza inseguramente, ante lo que el pelinaranja comenzó a resolver el ejercicio, explicando detalladamente todo lo que hacía.

 _Vio detenidamente la mesa delante de él. Si se concentraba bien en esta y dejaba a su mente ir, hasta le parecía poder ver los libros de matemática e historia desparramados sobre esta y oír la voz de ella quejándose de lo inútil que era la matemática en el mundo y él en historia._

 _El viento no dejaba de agitar sus cabellos en el aire al igual que a los árboles y las hamacas, resonando en la vacía plaza el chasquido del metal oxidado de estas._

 _Recorrió el parque con la mirada._

 _Las estruendosas risas de los que acompañaban ahogando el ruido de los columpios y distorsionándose en el zumbido del viento._

 _-Si te quedas ahí como estúpido, el puto viento se la va a llevar toda -se burló la voz frente a él._

 _No quería hacer eso allí, sabía que estaba mal..._

 _Tomó el pequeño tubo de papel y se acercó a la superficie de la mesa, colocándoselo en uno de los orificios de la nariz y tapando el otro con uno dedo._

 _...Pero últimamente hacía todo mal._

 _E inhaló._

* * *

 **Había terminado este capítulo muuuucho antes (igual había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había subido el segundo capítulo), pero no tengo idea de por qué, desde la vez que lo termine, el documento se me abre en blanco(si alguien sabe por qué pasó eso y me lo dice, se lo re agradecería). Así que, me aleje un tiempo más del fic porque me molestaba tener que reescribir todo cuando me había gustado como ya había quedado antes.**

 **Quedó mucho más corto y me faltaron poner cosas que sí las había puesto cuando lo escribí por primera vez, pero no me acuerdo que eran...**

 **Si después de tanto tiempo acá estoy subiendo esto ahora, demuestra que aunque me tarde casi un año, caerán actualizaciones cada tanto**

 **La última parte revela bastante de qué irá el fic. Será un eje principal en la historia pero no será el único eje, también habrá otros temas "fuertes" que se irán sumando.**

 **Tengo planeado mucho drama, sí.**

 **Muchas muchas muchas gracias a: Palomita-hime y minako-kaname**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :)**

 ** _~Louchette_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMBIE UN POCO ESTO PORQUE CREO QUE ASÍ ES MÁS FÁCIL DE ENTENDER AL LEER** (si opinan que no y tienen alguna sugerencia, soy toda oídos).

 **Aclaraciones:**

Normal - presente.

 _ **"Cursiva y negrita con comillas"**_ \- pasado.

 _Cursiva - futuro._

* * *

" _ **-Ahora pueden empezar y yo iré pasando por los bancos para ver si alguien tiene alguna duda o necesita ayuda con algo, ¿si? -dijo la profesora al terminar de dar la explicación.**_

 _ **Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron a trabajar.**_

 _ **Uryu abrió con cuidado el estuche en una de las esquinas del banco y sacó una de sus agujas y el hilo blanco, la enebro enseguida y tomó con decisión la pieza de tela que yacía sobre la mesa.**_

 _ **Sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente al banco junto al suyo al escuchar un quejido.**_

 _ **Inoue tenía el hilo y la aguja a dos centímetros de su rostro, contorsionado en una mueca de concentración, mientras luchaba por meter el hilo en la aguja; los separó un par de centímetros y trató una vez más de hacer pasar el primero por el pequeño orificio del segundo. El hilo pasó por al lado.**_

 _ **El de lentes agitó la cabeza con disimulación y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea. Atravesó el centro de la remera y comenzó a bordar con movimientos rápidos y confiados. Sin embargo luego de un par de minutos y de haber captado por el rabillo del ojos varios intentos fallidos más de su compañera, suspiró resignadamente y apoyó las cosas en la mesa.**_

 _ **-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Orihime? -cuestionó, girándose en su lugar hacia ella.**_

 _ **La pelinaranja se sobresaltó ligeramente y rió tontamente al caer en lo que él le había dicho, sus mejillas enrojecieron.**_

 _ **-Lo siento Uryu -pasándole las cosas -¡Es que es tan pequeñito el agujero, ni lo puedo ver!**_

 _ **-No tienes que disculparte, no es nada -respondió, pasando el hilo por la aguja al primer intento y extendiendoselos de regreso.**_

 _ **-Realmente eres bueno en esto -halago mientras tomaba sus cosas y le echaba una rápida mirada al trabajo que el moreno había estado haciendo.**_

 _ **-Es sólo enhebrar una aguja -dijo fingiendo modestia.**_

 _ **Se acomodó los lentes con una mano.**_

 _ **Claro que era bueno en esto.**_

 _ **-A veces pienso que eres una clase de robot o algo así, eres bueno en muchas cosas y parece como si las cosas ni te costaran -frunció el ceño con curiosidad -Hasta le ganas a Ichigo siempre y él era el mejor antes que tú llegaras.**_

 _ **Uryu contuvo la sonrisa al oír lo último.**_

 _ **Hacía ya 1 año y medio que lo habían transferido a esa escuela y al mismo salón que el Kurosaki y todo el pequeño grupo de sus revoltosos amigos. ¿Cómo él había acabado en ese grupo? Aún no lo sabía pero no se quejaba, le agradaban.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, con el pelinaranja era una situación diferente.**_

 _ **Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, inconciente o concientemente, todo había pasado a ser una competencia entre ellos dos. Y a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder, ambos eran muy orgullosos para eso.**_

 _ **Estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo por haberle quitado el puesto del mejor estudiante del curso al Kurosaki y, a pesar de que no aparentaba ser bueno, la mayoría de las veces también le ganaba en la clase de educación física. Además de que siempre le ganaba en sus peleas verbales.**_

 _ **No le caía del todo bien, pero así como le desagradaba también le agradaba. Estaba seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero al fin y al cabo, eran amigos; muy a su manera.**_

 _ **Regresó a la realidad cuando vio una mano pasar frente suyo y tocar suavemente el bordado por la mitad que había estado haciendo. Se giró levemente, poniéndose inmediatamente colorado al encontrarse con Orihime parada junto a él, encorvada hacia delante, su rostro muy cerca del suyo.**_

 _ **Ella no pareció darse cuenta eso, su mirada fija en la remera.**_

 _ **-Es realmente lindo.**_

 _ **-Gracias -susurró él, apartando el rostro para disimular el color de sus mejillas.**_

 _ **-¿Piensas regalarlo a alguna chica? -cuestionó, después de todo era obvio que no estaba haciendo una remera para él mismo teniendo en cuenta que la remera era rosa y el bordado de esta.**_

 _ **Ishida frunció el ceño, clavando su mirada en la pequeña corona a medio hacer en el centro de la tela. Asintió con la cabeza.**_

 _ **Orihime sonrió ampliamente.**_

 _ **-¿A la chica que te gusta?**_

 _ **Tomó la tela y la aguja y continuó cosiendo por donde se había quedado.**_

 _ **-Deberías volver a tu asiento antes de que la profesora te vea, Orihime, en cualquier momento pasará por tu mesa y verá que aún no has hecho nada.**_

 _ **Ella hizo un pequeño puchero y se volvió a su lugar.**_

 _ **-Vaaaamos Uryu, dime quien te gusta -pidió ella -¡Somos amigos! -agregó después de unos segundos en los que él no dijo nada.**_

 _ **Ishida suspiró y se giró a verla, a pesar de sus nervios, mantuvo su mirada fija e intensa en la de ella, esperando que ella entendiera el mensaje.**_

 _ **Inoue siguió observandolo con curiosidad.**_

 _ **-Tal vez después -dijo resignadamente, volviéndose hacia delante.**_

 _ **Ella pareció conformarse con su respuesta y empezó a trabajar en su bordado.**_

 _ **Ambos trabajaron en silencio por varios minutos, Ishida de vez en cuando lanzando miradas hacia ella que parecía clavar la aguja en la tela de manera aleatorias.**_

 _ **-¿Y a ti? -se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, casi en un murmullo.**_

 _ **-¿Eh? -dijo la pelinaranja, volviéndose hacia él sin entender a qué se refería.**_

 _ **-¿A ti te gusta alguien?**_

 _ **Orihime pareció sorprenderse un poco, no tardó en asentir con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-¿No le dirás a nadie? -cuestionó, mientras se inclinaba un poco en el asiento en su dirección.**_

 _ **Él negó y ella se acercó aún más, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de su oído. Ishida apretó involuntariamente la tela en sus manos.**_

 _ **-A mí me gusta Ichigo -susurró.**_

 _ **Sintió un agudo pinchazo en su dedo y soltó rápidamente las cosas, alzando la mano del que había sentido el dolor provenir. Su dedo índice sangraba donde se había pinchado sin querer y por primera vez con la aguja.**_

 _ **Kurosaki le había ganado."**_

Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana cuando oyó un grito viniendo desde afuera y se encontró con Ichigo, Inoue, Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad en el patio, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles.

Recordó vagamente a Asano chillando algo en la entrada de que tendrían el segundo período libre ya que el profesor había faltado y tenían que festejar.

En ese momento, Orihime sin dejar de hablar con Mizuiro, se acercó a su novio y rodeó con un brazo su espalda; él pasó uno por sus hombros, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Ella ladeó el rostro en su dirección, alzando sutilmente su mentón e Ichigo se agachó para posar un delicado beso en sus labios.

Apartó la vista y la volvió hacia el frente, concentrándose en la clase.

* * *

 **Sobrio.**

" _With the lights out it's less dangerous"_

 _ **-Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro:**

-¡No eres más que un mentiroso, un mentiroso traidor! -gritaba Arisawa -¡La apariencia de nerd es sólo una farsa!

-¿Qué sucedió Rukia? -preguntó Inoue, llegando junto con el Kurosaki a la ronda donde estaban todos sus demás amigos, y se sentó junto a ella.

La morena siguió tomando de su caja de jugo, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en el árbol tras de ella.

-¿Rukia? -volvió a llamar pero ella siguió sin inmutarse.

-No te escucha, tiene los auriculares puestos -dijo Ichigo.

Recién en ese momento, la pelinaranja se percató del pequeño cable que bajaban de los oídos de Kuchiki y se conectaban al celular que yacía en el pasto junto a ella. Apoyó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Rukia abrió los ojos y se sacó los audífonos al verla.

-Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

-¿Qué pasó entre Tatsuki y Uryu?

La morena se giró a verlos, como si se hubiese olvidado de ellos y no escuchase los constantes gritos de Arisawa.

-Ah, Tatsuki se sacó un 8 en el exámen de matemática y necesitaba un 9 si no quería ir a recuperatorio. Le había pedido a Ishida que le explique un tema antes de rendir y fue ese ejercicio el que hizo mal, así que ahora lo culpa - dio un sorbo a su jugo -Él se lo había explicado bien...

-Ya veo... ¿Y cuánto sacaron ustedes dos?

-Él sacó 9.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la persona sentada al lado de Inoue, Ichigo analizaba atentamente la comida en su caja de almuerzo.

-Y yo 10.

Captó la pequeña sonrisa ladina que el pelinaranja le envió.

-¡Vaya, te felicito Rukia! -exclamó Orihime alegremente -Si sigues así, le quitarás el primer lugar a Uryu en la lista de los mejores 50.

La morena soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica, observando al aludido que ahora la veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ignorando el griterío de Tatsuki.

-Lo lamento por él pero claro que lo pasaré-desafiandolo con la mirada.

-No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil, Kuchiki -estato Ishida, cerrando los ojos y dándole otro mordisco a su sándwich.

-Pues, lo estás haciendo -murmuró, provocando que se marcara una vena en la frente del de anteojos.

Dio el último sorbo a su caja y se puso de pie.

-Yo voy a ir entrando, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ¿Ustedes tienen el exámen de historia ahora, no? -preguntó a Inoue, quien asintió mientras sacaba su almuerzo -Mucha suerte -deseó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, alejándose de ellos pero no sin haberle dado una significativa mirada al pelinaranja al pasar a su lado.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, habiendo entendido bien lo que quería decir.

Más que un "suerte" había sido un "desaprueba y enterraré tu triste trasero bajo montones de libros de historia"

* * *

Llegó al parque y la vio esperándolo en una de las hamacas, moviendo sus piernas al mismo ritmo en que se balanceaba.

Se había hecho una costumbre en las últimas tres semanas, juntarse en esa plaza a la salida del instituto para sus sesiones diarias de estudio.

Él acompañaría a Orihime a su casa (si es que ella no iba a la de Tatsuki o se quedaba en su taller semanal de costura) y después vendría aquí, donde ella estaría esperándolo sentada en una de las bancas de cemento, con su tarea desperdigada sobre la mesa que había frente y luchando con sus ejercicios de matemática o perdiendo el tiempo en algún juego del parque como una niña pequeña.

La hamaca era su preferido.

Se acercó y se recostó en uno de los árboles.

-Te dije que era bueno en matemáticas.

Ella lo volteó a ver, al mismo tiempo que llegaba a lo más alto antes de comenzar a bajar hacia atrás.

-Más que bueno tu, creo que yo soy la buena aquí que es capaz de entenderte en tus horribles explicaciones -refutó al mismo tiempo que levantaba las piernas para darse más impulso en la subida y llegar más alto.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Engreída

Rukia sonrió socarronamente y cuando la hamaca bajo, arrastró los pies por la tierra para tratar de frenar, tuvo que hacerlo unas tres veces para finalmente quedar quieta en el lugar. Agachó la vista a sus zapatos y frunció el ceño ante lo sucio que habían quedado sus zapatos.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

Kurosaki se encogió de hombros, recorriendo la vacía plaza con la mirada y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

-Yo diría que bastante bien.

-Mejor por ti que así sea -amenazó ante lo que él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

El viento sopló fuertemente y notó las muecas que él hacía cada vez que eso pasaba.

-Así que te gusta el frío, ¿eh?-el sarcasmo claro en su voz.

-Lo odio.

Rukia sonrió y se echó para atrás, agarrándose con fuerza de las cadenas que colgaban a ambos lados sosteniendo el asiento y comenzando a hamacarse de nuevo lentamente.

-Yo no tengo nada por hacer de matemática, supongo que tú tampoco tienes nada de historia si hoy tuvieron el examen... -Ichigo asintió -Entonces hoy no hay nada que hacer, ve a tu casa a resguardarte del frío si tanto lo odias, además tu fea cara ya comienza a molestarme.

El pelinaranja le mandó una mirada molesta antes de bajarla al piso, se quedó quieto en su lugar.

-¿Tú vas a volver ya a tu casa?

-En realidad pensaba quedarme aquí un rato más...

El pelinaranja sonrió levemente.

-No entiendo como te puede gustar tanto el frío -negó con la cabeza -Como sea, si no tienes nada que hacer, estaba pensando en si podrías ayudarme con algo.

-¿Ayudarte con qué? -preguntó, alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

Kurosaki se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, mirando cualquier cosa menos a ella.

-Tengo que comprarle un regalo a Orihime y no tengo idea de qué puede ser.

-¿Un regalo? -levantando la ceja restante -¿Que? ¿Cumplen mes o alguna de esas cosas? -Ichigo asintió, sin dejar de parecer nervioso. Rukia suspiró -Sinceramente casi no conozco a Inoue, no tengo idea de qué podría gustarle.

Kurosaki suspiró resignadamente, dejando caer los hombros hacia delante.

-¿Qué le regalaste los anteriores meses?

Se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de revolverse el cabello.

-Normalmente la invitó a comer a algún lado o salimos y dejo que ella elija algo y se lo compro -echó una rápida mirada a la morena y frunció el ceño al ver la burla en sus ojos -Soy malo eligiendo regalos.

-Ya me doy cuenta -respondió con sarcasmo -¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a Tatsuki?

-Trate de hacerlo una vez pero eso no resultó muy bien...

Rukia suspiró, sacó su celular y examinó la hora unos momentos, pensando

-Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero ya que vamos para el centro, aprovecharé a comprar unas cosas también y me tendrás que acompañar- se levantó de la hamaca y golpeteó un par de veces su falda escolar, desempolvandola -Y ya que te estoy ayudando, tú tendrás que cargar todas las bolsas.

-¿Algo más? -cuestionó con ironía.

-Más tarde te diré.

Ichigo resopló pero aún así no dijo nada. Empezó a caminar cuando se dio cuenta que la enana iba en la dirección contraria.

-Rukia -llamó, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verlo- Es hacia el otro lado -señalando el camino por el que él iba.

-No tengo encima plata para comprar lo que necesito -retomó el paso -Vamos a casa a buscarla y ahí le pido al chofer que nos lleve así no perdemos tiempo.

Ichigo se quedó unos segundos de pie en su lugar.

-¿Chofer?

* * *

-Así te ves más idiota de lo normal -dijo la morena con disgusto por su expresión.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, avanzando por el pasillo sin esperar al pelinaranja ni molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

Ichigo la siguió, sin dejar de admirar cada detalle ligeramente boquiabierto.

Rukia lo guió a la sala de estar (que tranquilamente podría ocupar el mismo espacio que ocupaba toda su casa) y lanzó su bolso escolar y sus llaves sobre una de las mesas que había junto a la entrada del living. Vio al Kurosaki parado en medio de su sala y frunció el ceño, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

-Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? -exigió con hastío.

Él se hizo caso mientras se giraba hacia ella, viéndola ahora con la misma curiosidad con la que observaba la casa.

-No tenía idea de que eras rica.

-No tengo por qué contarte todos los detalles de mi vida, ¿o si? -dejó caer los brazos y negó la cabeza con cansancio -Espera aquí.

Y sin darle tiempo a Ichigo por decir algo más, se marchó de la habitación.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Hasta el más pequeño de los adornos parecía demasiado costoso para él.

Dos pinturas decoraban algunas de las paredes, las otras estaban vacías. No había nada de Rukia o algún familiar, ni fotos ni ninguna otra cosa que la personalizara.

Lujosa, sí, pero no acogedora.

Se escucharon unos pasos bajando por las escaleras y la pequeña figura de la Kuchiki apareció en el marco a los pocos segundos, acercándose a su bolso para guardar lo que había ido a buscar.

-¿Por qué vas a una escuela pública? -cuestionó -Claramente tienes el dinero para pagar una privada.

Rukia encogió los hombros, aún dándole la espalda.

-Prefiero la pública.

-¿No será que eres demasiado tacaña?

Cerró con fuerza el cierre de su mochila y se giró en su dirección, apoyándose ligeramente contra la mesa mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho y lo miraba con una ceja altiva.

-No seas idiota, claro que no es por eso. Mi hermano mayor siempre trató de convencerme de que vaya a un instituto privado pero yo no quise, simplemente no me gustan.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza ausentemente.

-¿Y tus papás?

 _ **"Se acercó a la pequeña figura acurrucada en una de las esquinas de su cama, las rodillas llevadas a su pecho y los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos en un vano intento por acallar cualquier sonido del exterior.**_

 _ **Apoyó suavemente sus manos sobre las de ella, provocando que se asustara un poco y abriera los ojos.**_

 _ **-Ya terminó -aseguró Byakuya.**_

 _ **Rukia bajó los brazos con cuidado, su cuerpo relajándose visiblemente cuando no oyó ningún grito.**_

 _ **Había venido a buscar refugio en la habitación de su hermano cuando las peleas habían comenzado nuevamente. Byakuya no había dicho nada cuando se la encontró del otro lado de la puerta luego de haber oído un golpecito en esta, simplemente la había tomado de la mano y la llevó a su cama.**_

 _ **Ya tenía 15 años, ya debería ser todo un hombre como su abuelo le decía, y proteger a Rukia que apenas tenía 5 años; pero aún así, en momentos como esos, él también se angustiaba. Y la presencia de su hermana junto a él lo tranquilizaba.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué mamá y papá pelean tanto? -indagó ella mientras él la ayudaba a bajarse de la cama.**_

 _ **Y es que últimamente sus padres venían discutiendo muy a menudo, había veces (como esa) en las que se gritaban tanto entre ellos que no podían evitar asustarse.**_

 _ **El mayor no respondió, no sabía qué decirle.**_

 _ **Esa ocasión había sido peor. Ambos habían podido distinguir el llanto en la voz de su madre y eso era algo que no había pasado antes.**_

 _ **Un fuerte portazo retumbó por toda la casa, haciendo estremecer a ambos hermanos.**_

 _ **Byakuya tomó la pequeña mano de Rukia y se asomaron juntos a la ventana de su habitación.**_

 _ **Abajo, su padre cerraba el maletero del auto estacionado frente a la entrada y se giraba en dirección a la casa, alzando el rostro hasta chocar la mirada con la de ellos. Sonrió tenuemente y agitó su mano, saludandolos.**_

 _ **Otro portazo se escuchó y su madre salió corriendo de la casa, acercándose a su padre sin dejar de exclamar cosas que ellos no alcanzaban a distinguir y agitando sus manos en el aire. Él le respondió algo con gesto tosco y fue hacia el lado del conductor, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia ellos, ignorando los continuos gritos de su esposa, y se subió.**_

 _ **Byakuya y Rukia vieron como su padre arrancaba el auto y se alejaba velozmente. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la mujer sentada en el asiento del acompañante.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde va papá? -cuestionó Rukia inocentemente.**_

 _ **Byakuya que era más grande y muy maduro para su edad, y que había logrado entender la situación, no dijo nada. Sólo apretó aún más su mano."**_

Los hombros de la morena se tensaron pero logró controlarlo antes de que el Kurosaki pudiera darse cuenta de eso.

-No tengo... -sintió la inmediata incomodidad en el ambiente por su parte y pusó los ojos en blancos -No hace falta que te pongas todo nervioso e idiota. Ya lo supere -se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada -Ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de ellos...

 _ **"-¿Mamá? -llamó Rukia con voz llorosa.**_

 _ **Hacía tres semanas que su papá se había ido y todavía no había vuelto. Lo extrañaba mucho y le molestaba que cada que preguntaba por él, nadie le decía nada. Eso la hacía llorar más.**_

 _ **Su mamá no había salido del cuarto desde entonces y ni las mucamas ni su abuelo los dejaban a ella o a Byakuya pasar a verla; sólo los habían dejado una sola vez y fue muy poco tiempo porque su madre estaba muy triste, y no respondía ni se inmutaba a nada de lo que ellos (ni nadie) hacía.**_

 _ **Sabía que no podía entrar allí, su abuelo se lo había prohibido: "Mamá necesita un tiempo sola, no se anda sintiendo muy bien" pero ella la extrañaba tanto como a papá a pesar de que no se había ido como él.**_

 _ **Abrió la puerta con cuidado, temerosa. La entreabrió lo justo para escabullirse adentro y cerrarla detrás suyo.**_

 _ **No tardó mucho en distinguir la sombra inmóvil, algo parecía aferrarse a su cuello y a la vez de uno de los candelabros del techo.**_

 _ **La habitación estaba a oscuras pero la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana hacía la oscuridad un poco visible, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver los ojos abiertos, fijos en la nada y sin vida.**_

 _ **-¿Mamá?"**_

-...Como sea, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Tomó su bolso y sus llaves y salió rápidamente de la sala, yendo por el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal.

* * *

Abrió el diminuto estuche y contempló la pulsera que yacía dentro.

Era simple pero linda.

Una delicada cadena con un dije en forma flor colgado enganchado en el medio. El diseño de la flor era casi igual al de las hebillas con las que Orihime siempre se sujetaba el pelo.

Estaba seguro que le gustaría.

No era como si ella se quejase de sus regalos antes pero sabía bien que estaría más contenta con uno que fuera más personal que una comida o algo que ella eligiese. Algo en lo que él había puesto más empeño.

Cerró la cajita y la guardó en la bolsa.

A pesar de que le gustaría decir lo contrario, Rukia había sido de gran ayuda. A ella fue la que se le ocurrió.

Aún sentía algo de pena por el pobre vendedor que los había atendido.

Rukia ya había empezado a desesperarse por su falta de ideas después de haber recorrido varios locales en los que él había rechazado todo lo que ella proponía, así que lo tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró con ella a la próxima joyería que encontró. Entró y demandó al empleado ver todos los dijes de flor hasta encontrar el más parecido al de Inoue y hasta había exigido al pobre hombre le hiciera algunos cambios en ese mismo instante para que se parecieran más; e hizo que comprara la pulsera más cara para ponerlo.

Sin mencionar que se había asegurado de que todo fuese de plata, cosa que le había dolido bastante a él y sus ahorros pero el tener la seguridad de que está vez tendría algo más especial para complacer a Inoue, lo consolaba.

A veces, era una ventaja la personalidad tan exigente y mandona de la Kuchiki.

Alzó la vista a la tienda a la que la morena había entrado hace unos 15 minutos y todavía no salía.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Las 19: 23 hs. Maldijo por lo bajo a la enana. No había planeado demorarse tanto. Se echó para delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y mandó un mensaje a su madre antes de guardar nuevamente el móvil.

Sintió como alguien se dejaba caer pesadamente al lado suyo.

-Me duelen los pies.

-Tú eres la que tiene una lista interminable de cosas que comprar -respondió, frunciendo el ceño en disgusto -Ya me quiero ir a casa -protestó.

Rukia simplemente soltó un quejido y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, cerrando los ojos.

Kurosaki se mantuvo en silencio, permitiéndole unos segundos de descanso. Luego se pusó de pie y agarró las bolsas que estaban en el piso junto a él.

-¿Qué más tienes que comprar ahora?

-Nada más, ya terminé -contestó, sin abrir los ojos.

-Entonces vamos -golpeó suavemente sus rodillas con una de las bolsas -Levantate ya.

Dejó escapar otro quejido, estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, y finalmente se paró. Ambos empezaron el camino hacia sus casas a paso lento.

-¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos?

-Tienes un chofer, ¿por qué no lo llamas para que venga a buscarte?

-... Olvide mi celular.

Resopló.

-Enana tonta -susurró por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, ella lo escuchó e instantaneamente le pateó la pantorrilla.

-Llamame enana de nuevo y forzaré la pulsera por tu garganta -amenazó.

Ichigo se agachó en su lugar, sobándose la zona adolorida y viendo con odio a la enana que parecía haber recuperado las energías ya que se alejaba velozmente.

* * *

-¿Sabés? Tengo mucha hambre -habló la morena luego de varias cuadras en silencio, sus ojos en un pequeño puesto de comida un par de metros más adelante.

Ya estaban bastante cerca del parque donde se juntaban a estudiar y eso significaba que ya faltaba poco para llegar a sus casas.

-¿Y?

-Y... que me podrías invitar a comer.

Se cruzó en su camino, parándose frente suyo y obligándolo a él a frenar también. Se inclinó hacia delante con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalándolo.

-Si no fuera por mí, no tendrías regalo para tu novia y hubieras estado en problemas.

-Pensé que te estaba devolviendo el favor cargando todo tu montón de bolsas, como tu dijiste.

-Tacaño -resopló molesta, retomando el camino.

Ichigo no respondió; sin embargo, cuando pasaron junto al local de comida dio un paso al costado, empujándola hacia la puerta. Rukia lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

-No elijas nada caro porque soy capaz de dejarte aquí sola.

Kuchiki sonrió y entró al lugar.

-Creeme que me aseguraría de que lo lamentarás si hicieras algo así.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a su casa, su madre estaba en el jardín delantero, admirando las plantas y el cielo nocturno mientras disfrutaba de la fría ventisca. Se giró en su dirección cuando escuchó la pequeña puerta de madera abrirse y sonrió al ver a su hijo.

-¿Qué haces acá así? Hace frío, te puedes enfermar.

Masaki rió y se acercó a ellos.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para saber como cuidarme, Ichigo -respondió antes de dirigir la mirada a la chica de baja estatura parada tímidamente a un lado del pelinaranja -Hola -saludó amablemente.

-Mamá, ella es Rukia. Es nueva en el instituto -comenzando a darle sus bolsas a la aludida.

-Kuchiki Rukia, un gusto conocerla señora Kurosaki -se presentó la morena, dando una ligera inclinación.

-El gusto es mío Rukia -respondió con una sonrisa -¿Quieres pasar a dentro? Puedo prepararte algo caliente.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Se lo agradezco pero ya se me hizo tarde y además aún tengo tarea por hacer, debo irme.

Masaki sonrió de nuevo.

-¿La acompañas a su casa Ichigo?

-¡No se preocupe! -exclamó Kuchiki antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera contestar -No hace falta, vivo a un par de cuadras.

-¿Estás segura? Ya está bastante oscuro -cuestionó el pelinaranja.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas pero, observó a ambos lados de la calle, ya estaba oscuro y no había nadie.

Asintió efusivamente.

-Bueno, ya me voy yendo entonces -tomó sus bolsas -Nos vemos mañana Kurosaki; chau señora Kurosaki, ha sido un placer.

Masaki la vio alejarse rápidamente.

-No sabía que había entrado alguien nuevo a tu salón.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-No va al mío, va al de Tatsuki e Ishida.

-¿Se hicieron amigos?

-Podría decirse -respondió, luego de pensarlo unos segundos -Ella es la que últimamente me estuvo ayudando con historia y hoy me ayudo a comprarle el regalo a Inoue -explicó, con las mejillas coloradas.

Su mamá le revolvió el cabello con cariño, observando el camino por donde se había ido la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Parece una chica agradable -regresó la vista a su hijo -Entonces, ¿qué le compraste a Orihime?

* * *

Rukia caminaba a todo lo que sus piernas daban por las calles.

Se maldecía una y otra vez el no haber aceptado la compañía del Kurosaki, pero es que no quería reconocer que le daba un poco de miedo andar sola por la calle a esas horas. Era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que le temía a algo.

Dobló en la esquina.

- _"Sólo tres cuadras más" -_ pensó en un vano intento por reconfortarse.

Sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando escuchó unas risas masculinas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la figura de dos hombres parados cerca de la esquina de la calle por la que ella iba.

Maldijo una vez más por lo bajo.

Aumentó el paso y agachó la cabeza cuando paso por delante de los sujetos, se sintió relajar al seguir de largo sin ningún inconveniente pero eso cambio cuando uno de ellos la agarró de la muñeca, provocando que tirara las bolsas que cargaba y frenara de golpe.

-Vaya vaya, ¿qué haces por aquí tan solita a estas horas? -indagó el sujeto, tomándola del mentón y obligandola a alzar la cabeza.

Sus ojos violaceos chocaron con uno negro que era tan penetrante como perturbador. El pelo que le caía por la cara tapaba el otro ojo.

-Te hice una pregunta -exigió, aplicando mucha más fuerza en el agarre a su muñeca.

Rukia contuvo la mueca de dolor.

-Sueltame -exigió entre dientes, jalando para zafarse de él sin éxito alguno.

El río socarrón.

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Sueltame imbécil! -gritó.

Otra risa se escuchó, más divertida que burlona.

Kuchiki se había olvidado de que había otro sujeto más.

-Tiene caracter, me gusta - habló, con un cigarrillo entre los labios y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Recorrió a la morena de arriba a abajo con la mirada lentamente, antes de fijarla en sus ojos y sonreír ampliamente. -Ya dejala, Nnoitra -dirigiendose al otro tipo. Innhaló profundamente y apartó el cigarro de su boca. -En cualquier momento llegará Hiyori y sabés que se pondrá furiosa si te ve -el humo escapaba en el medio de sus palabras.

Nnoitra bufó.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso debería temerle a esa pequeña rata?

Rió nuevamente.

-Bueno, ciertamente yo algo de miedo le tengo a su enojo y a su sandalia. He visto las cosas que puede hacer, las cosas que le hace a Shinji, y no me llama para nada meterme con su lado malo.

-Es sólo una pequeña rata -sus labios se curbaron de manera macabra -La podría aplastar facilmente.

Rukia se sintió incómoda ante la intensa mirada que el otro sujeto le dio al que la retenía.

-No creo que al jefe le guste si se entera que andas amenazando a su consentida a sus espaldas -dio una última y larga calada y arrojó la colilla -Dejala.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, viendose fijamente a los ojos por unos incómodos segundos antes de que Nnoitra la soltara bruscamente y se alejara de ella unos pasos. Rukia retrocedió otros y se envolvió la muñeca, notándola roja y un poco inchada. Vio con odio al sujeto y se agachó para recoger las cosas que había tirado.

-¿Estás bien? -indagó el otro sujeto, apróximandose mientras encendía otro pucho.

Kuchiki no respondió, él largo el humo y curvó sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Por cierto, Kaien Shiba, un placer -extendió su mano.

Ella pasó de largo, ignorándolo completamente mientras corría las pocas cuadras que faltaban para llegar a su casa.

-Creo que no fue tan placer para ti -dijo con sarcasmo y diversión.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a acercarse a un enojado Nnoitra.

Ella se lo perdía.

* * *

 **Estoy contenta de que esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar. Me encantaría seguir así pero se me terminaron las vacaciones, el lunes vuelvo a la facultad, así que probablemente me vuelva a tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, cuento esto de manera corta.**

 **Me han dicho en dos reviews que el fic les recuerda a otro. Creo que sé a cual se refieren: Malas Influencias de Miyuki Kurosaki? Si es ese, sí. Yo también lo leí, lo amé y estoy sufriendo (y esperando todavía) por una nueva actualización.**

 **Y es muy natural si a alguien más le resulta parecido a ese fic porque este fic se me ocurrió por ese (no pensaba escribirlo pero la falta de actualización y por no encontrar más fics con la temática de droga en el fandom me convencieron) así que habrá bastantes similitudes porque, como dije, se me ocurrió por ese fic. Pero así como a su manera será parecido, también a su manera será diferente. Creo que más diferente que parecido. Más bien tendrá "una onda a..."**

 **Sigo diciendo que me lamentaré por poner tantos personajes.**

 **Intenté hacer el capítulo más largo, agradecería mucho si me dijeran si fue aburrido o no para saber si volver a los capítulos cortos y no tan aburridos o seguir intentando hacerlo más largos.**

 **No tuve tiempo de corregirlo, así que perdón por los horrores que encontraron.**

 **Muuuuuchisimas (y muchas muchas más) gracias a: majrob, 1234567 y SuAries por sus beiosbeios reviews 3 También a los que pusieron favoritos/alertas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones:**

Normal - presente.

 _ **"Cursiva y negrita con comillas" -**_ pasado.

 _Cursiva_ \- futuro.

* * *

Su celular comenzó a sonar de repente, aturdiendo la tranquilidad y el silencio que había en el cuarto hasta ese momento. Se sobresaltó, sentándose en la cama rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor, tratando de sacudirse el sueño de encima como para entender qué sucedía.

-¡Kaien, contesta el maldito teléfono de una vez que quiero dormir en paz! -escuchó gritar a alguien, no pudo identificar si era la voz de su compañero de piso u otro pero poco le importó.

Los dos dueños de la casa ya se habían resignado a que sus amigos cayeran a ocupar su departamento sin permiso, y trajeran desconocidos con ellos. Mientras no se metieran en sus pertenencias, les dejarán sus habitaciones libres siempre para que pudiesen dormir cuando se les diera la gana, y trajeran alcohol o drogas para compartir con ellos, no tendrían problema con que se quedase el infeliz que quisiese.

Se refregó el ojo, en un vano intento por quitarse la necesidad de volverlos a cerrar y continuar durmiendo, y casi se cae de la cama cuando se estiró para agarrar los pantalones que había usado la noche anterior y yacían arrugados en el piso. Los tomó, y buscó en los bolsillos su móvil hasta encontrarlo en el trasero.

Respondió sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-Quien mierda sea, es jodidamente temprano. No molestes -habló apenas contestó.

Del otro lado se escuchó una risa corta y sarcástica.

-Son las 14.30 de un viernes Kaien.

El aludido se tensó de inmediato al reconocer la voz. Suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

Ya se arrepentía de no haberse fijado quien mierda era.

-Hola -saludo escuetamente.

Otra carcajada se escuchó.

Eran risas, sí, pero le sonaban inmensamente tristes. Y eso lo odiaba.

-No me contestas las llamadas hace 5 meses, ¿y eso es lo único que dices después de tanto tiempo?

No respondió, no sabía qué decir.

Y ella estaba al tanto de eso, así que continúo hablando luego de dejar escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Por qué no me atendías?

Kaien se revolvió el cabello con frustración. Apartó las sábanas de encima suyo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza echada hacia delante, el celular presionado fuertemente contra su oreja.

Dio una rápida mirada al otro lado de la cama, comprobando que la mujer con la que había pasado la noche seguía completamente dormida.

La puta había estado tan drogada incluso antes de irse con él, que era obvio que se desmayaría por horas en la cama luego de que él terminó con ella.

La miró con repulsión, sintiéndose avergonzado y casi con miedo de que la persona del otro lado de la llamada se enterase de su presencia, sintió un incómodo sentimiento en su pecho, como si le estuviese fallando. Se revolvió el pelo con hastío una vez más y sonrió irónicamente. Como si solamente le estuviese fallando por haberse acostado con una puta...

-He estado muy ocupado -respondió, regresando la vista al piso y su atención a la llamada.

-¿Muy ocupado? -el sarcasmo claro en su voz -¿Tan ocupado como para no devolver una llamada en 5 meses? ¿En serio esa será tu excusa Kaien?

Silencio.

-Supongo que has estado demasiado ocupado siendo uno de sus tontos camellos y tu poco tiempo libre se te iba emborrachándote y drogándote -mutismo -Hace mucho no hablamos, dime ¿cuántas sobredosis te esforzaste por conseguir durante este período?

Arrugó el entrecejo.

Había cruzado la línea.

-No tengo porque darte excusas ni explicaciones -desafió, como si fuera el chiquillo infantil y consentido de hace tantos años atrás.

Ella no respondió por unos largos segundos, debatiéndose en si seguir la pelea o no. Finalmente optó por no hacerlo. Era la primera vez que hablaban en mucho tiempo, lo extrañaba y se había preocupado demasiado todos estos meses sin saber nada de él, no quería hacer que cortase e hiciera la llamada más corta de lo habitual.

-¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarnos? -se apresuró a preguntar, sus ojos clavados en el segundero del reloj.

Kaien suspiró, permitiéndole a sus músculos relajarse de lo tenso que se había puesto.

-No lo sé -respondió con sinceridad, echando un vistazo a la pantalla para ver cuanto había transcurrido de la llamada.

-¿Quieres que te vayamos a ver? Podemos ir cuando lo desees.

No quería prolongar esta llamada más de lo necesario.

-No, está bien. Gracias de todos modos -carraspeó -Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Le agotaba mentalmente hablar con ella.

Ella sonrió sin apartar sus ojos del segundero, apenas se habían cumplido 3 minutos.

-De acuerdo… Supongo que te llamaré de nuevo el próximo mes... Respóndeme cuando lo haga.

Rió, más que porque no sabía que decir que por otra cosa.

-Hablamos el próximo mes Kuukaku -se despidió -Mandale mis saludos al pequeño Ganju.

Kuukaku entrecerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente el móvil en su mano. Ni siquiera pudo decir "cuídate" antes de que su hermano terminara la llamada.

Se giró y vio a Ganju, su hermano menor, esperando oír lo que había sucedido.

-Vamos -ordenó sin explicar nada, ya luego lo haría.

" _-Mandale mis saludos al pequeño Ganju-"_ recordó las palabras de Kaien.

Echó un vistazo al aludido que la seguía un par de pasos más atrás, con la cabeza gacha, sabía bien que estaba decepcionado por no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano. _De nuevo_.

Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza y volvió el rostro hacia el frente.

 _-"El tiempo pasa Kaien" -_ pensó.

Él parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que se marchó. Ganju ya no era un pequeño de 12 años como él parecía recordarlo, ya tenía 18 años. Él había crecido como todos con el paso del tiempo; había crecido sin su hermano mayor al que tanto idolatraba y solía tomar como modelo a seguir.

Kuukaku cerró los ojos cansinamente.

* * *

 **Sobrio**

" _With the lights out it's less dangerous"_

 _ **-Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco:**

Frunció el ceño al ver a sus compañeros perdiendo el tiempo, aprovechando que el profesor de educación física había desaparecido con un grupo de chicos al que había atrapado tratando de saltarse las clases. Dijo que los llevaría con el director y volvería, que no tardaría más de 10 minutos. Eso ya hacía tres cuartos de hora.

Su salón compartía la clase de gimnasia con el curso de Ishida, por lo que eran más de los que usualmente solían ser.

La mayoría había optado por pasar el rato hablando con otros, entreteniendose con el celular o adelantando alguna tarea. Pero no, sus hiperactivos amigos habían decidido ser los únicos enérgicos y jugar al quemado.

Aunque no supo muy bien en qué momento lo decidieron, ni cuando dividieron los grupos. Sólo se enteró cuando alguien le colocó un balón en las manos, otro lo sobresaltó al gritar de la nada "¡Ya!" y de repente una pelota impactó con fuerza contra su rostro, proveniente de una sonriente enana que estaba en el equipo contrario.

Ahora sólo quedaban Orihime y Tatsuki en un equipo (en el que había estado él) contra Chad y Rukia. Las primeras dos tenían una pelota cada una; en cambio en el otro equipo sólo Sado tenía.

-¡Vamos Hime, terminemos con ellos de una vez! -exclamó Arisawa.

-¡Si! -respondió igual de entusiasmada Inoue.

Y ambas lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

A Ichigo le sorprendió notar la gran fuerza con la que su novia había lanzado la bola contra la enana. Sin embargo, está logró atraparlo; y Chad, que esquivó fácilmente la pelota de Tatsuki, aprovechó la distracción de la pelinaranja y la golpeó delicadamente. Rukia sonrió victoriosa a Arisawa y se preparó a lanzar, y aunque Tatsuki trató de esquivar el balón, no llegó a correrse a tiempo.

-¡Muy bien Rukia! -gritó Keigo, el primer eliminado del equipo de la morena, corriendo hacia ella, quien abrazó felizmente a Sado al haber ganado.

Chad la alzó sin esfuerzo alguno con un brazo y la sentó en su hombro derecho, sin dejar de sostenerla por las piernas por las dudas; mientras ella no dejaba de reír socarronamente y pretender modestia a los halagos de Keigo y Mizuiro.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Se comportaba como si hubiera ganado algo importante cuando sólo fue un partido de quemados.

Sin embargo, le resultó extraño ver a Sado tan apegado a la pequeña morena. Ellos dos eran mejores amigos desde hace años y aunque era muy difícil que alguien le desagrade a Chad y siempre era amable con los demás, no era muy seguido que se mostraba completamente cómodo ni dado al contacto con otros. Sin embargo, la enana pareció haberse ganado su confianza. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

* * *

Se colocó la campera y rodeó su cuello y mitad de su rostro con una bufanda, saludó a Ishida y Chad que se estaban alistando para salir también, y salió del instituto.

Inmediatamente se sintió bienvenida en el brusco frío que hacía fuera, escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, sintiendo el viento golpear contra ella y hacer revolotear su cabello.

Caminó por las vacías calles en dirección a casa.

Alzó la vista.

No era tarde, recién estaban saliendo del instituto, pero las calles estaban un poco más oscuras de lo normal a esas horas por el cielo nublado.

Inspiró profundamente. Le encantaba esta época del año.

-Oi Rukia -escuchó que alguien la llamaba por lo que se detuvo y volteó, encontrándose con el pelinaranja caminando hacia ella.

-¿No deberías estar acompañando a Orihime a su casa? -indago cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que iría de compras con Tatsuki.

La morena retomó su camino cuando el pelinaranja llegó a su lado.

-¿Preparativos para la cena de hoy? -preguntó con burla, ante lo cual el pelinaranja sólo frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Sonrió socarronamente -¿Crees que compre lencería?

Inmediatamente, Ichigo se puso totalmente rojo y giró hacia ella tartamudeando incoherencias. La sonrisa de Rukia se amplió ante esto.

-Vamos Ichigo, es tu novia, hoy tendrán una cena romántica, los dos solos en su casa… apuesto a que comprara -lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, Ichigo caminaba en silencio con la vista clavada en frente, el entrecejo más arrugado de lo habitual, y las mejillas rojas, parecía un niño enfurruñado -Yo que tu llevaría condones.

-¡Ya deja de molestar, ¿quieres?! -exclamó él, sin poder contenerse más.

Rukia río.

-Está bien pero realmente sigues siendo virgen, ¿eh?

El Kurosaki luchó porque no se notaran demasiado sus nervios y la incomodidad que le daba el tema, echó un vistazo a Rukia y notó su expresión seria y el característico brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. Suspiró y apartó la mirada.

-¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sí pero no soy yo la que está de novia hace mucho tiempo, en plena edad hormonal. -inclinó la cabeza con la mirada fija en él, analizándolo- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Ichigo permaneció en silencio, sin responder, y cuando Rukia abrió la boca para repetir su pregunta, finalmente habló.

-Es difícil explicarlo pero -se revolvió el cabello con una mano -no siento que sea lo correcto -murmuró.

Rukia volteó a verlo con más curiosidad ante su respuesta pero antes de que pudiera indagar más, él se apuró a recorrer los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su hogar y abrió la pequeña puerta del jardín de entrada.

-¿No vienes? -preguntó al percatarse de que la morena se quedó de pie en su lugar, sin seguirlo.

-Creo que hoy mejor me voy a casa. No es tan difícil la tarea de matemáticas, podré hacerlo sola, y tienes una cita para la que prepararte.

-¿Segura? Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso y lo más seguro es que mi mamá y Yuzu te estén esperando con chocolate caliente dentro.

Rukia desvío la mirada a las luces prendidas que se veía a través de las ventanas, casi podía imaginarse la chocolatada con las galletitas que hacía Yuzu aguardándola en la mesa, como siempre la esperaba Masaki desde que empezó a ir a la casa de los Kurosaki's todos los días.

La calidez que desprendía el hogar la terminó atrayendo y se adentro al jardín.

Entraron a la casa, Ichigo cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, y rápidamente sintieron el calor de la residencia envolverlos. Dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada y la morena siguió al Kurosaki a la sala.

Masaki salió de la cocina al oír la puerta y sonrió al verlos. Gesto que inmediatamente correspondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa mucho más sutil y disimulada.

-Bienvenido a casa Ichigo -saludó, correspondiendo el abrazo que el aludido le daba.

Rukia clavó su vista en una de las paredes para evitar ver la escena. No le gustaba admitirlo pero muchas veces al ver al pelinaranja con sus hermanas y sus padres, hacía que un sentimiento de soledad intenso le oprimiera el pecho.

Ella tenía a su hermano también, no estaba sola. Lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de notar la diferencia entre lo acogedora que era la casa de Ichigo a comparación de la suya, y como en la casa Kurosaki siempre había alguien para recibir al que llegase. Estaban la mayor parte del tiempo en familia, parecía que en esa casa casi nunca había silencio; y en la suya usualmente era ella sola con la muda compañía de los empleados domésticos, ya que Byakuya casi nunca se hallaba o estaba demasiado ocupado por su trabajo.

-Hola Rukia -la saludó Masaki, despejandola de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes señora Kurosaki -respondió, con una pequeña inclinación.

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me trates con tanta formalidad -le sonrió la mujer, acercándose para darle un corto abrazo también, al que la morena no supo cómo responder -Sabés que eres bienvenida en esta casa y ya todos nos encariñamos contigo.

-¡Mi adorable esposa tiene razón Rukia, para nosotros ya eres como una tercera hija! -se escuchó por toda la casa el grito de Isshin a la vez que sus sonoros y apresurados pasos, provenientes del pasillo que comunicaba a la casa con la clínica de al lado. La puerta chocó contra la pared contraria al abrirla y el hombre saltó en dirección a la pequeña figura junto a su hijo, sin embargo, esté lo frenó estampándole un puñetazo en la cara antes de que pudiera llegar a la morena.

-Si no dejas de comportarte de esa manera, viejo, lo último que querrá hacer Rukia es relacionarse con esta familia -comentó con hastío Karin, sin apartar su mirada del partido de football que veía en la televisión.

-¡No digas esas cosas Karin! -la reprendió Yuzu, a la vez que salía de la cocina, le dió un corto abrazo a su hermano mayor a modo de saludo y tomó la mano de Rukia, comenzando a llevarla a la cocina -Hoy hice unas galletitas que nunca antes había hecho, ¿te gustaría probarlas?

La aludida sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

La casa estaba inundada por los gritos tanto del padre como del hijo Kurosaki que discutían entre ellos, Masaki reía con fingida inocencia e ignoraba a su esposo cuando él la llamaba pidiendo ayuda por algún golpe o llave que el pelinaranja le hacía, Karin permanecía en el sofá con los ojos cerrados con fastidio y soltando cada tanto algunos comentarios mordaces a su padre también, y Yuzu no dejaba de apabullarla con todas las cosas que había cocinado ese día y que quería que probase.

Sonrío.

Se sentía demasiado a gusto allí.

* * *

-¡No sabes lo que me alegra que te haya gustado la comida! -exclamó Orihime, colocando el dvd de la película que se habían decidido por ver con su novio en el reproductor y encendiendolo -Estaba muy nerviosa que no sea así, no es algo que hubiera hecho yo pero Tatsuki me insistió en comprar este libro de cocina porque estaba segura que a vos te gustaba y estuvo varios días diciéndome que siguiera paso por paso la receta que decía ahí y no le agregara nada -comentó, yendo a apagar las luces y sentándose en el sillón junto a él.

Ichigo río escuetamente, haciendo una nota mental de agradecerle a Tatsuki. Después de todo, sabía cómo era Inoue en la cocina y había temido el hecho de tener que comer uno de sus inventos.

Empezó la película y ambos se concentraron en la pantalla del televisor.

Era una película romántica, un género que usualmente no solía ver el pelinaranja pero eran de las favoritas de Orihime así que cuando ella le preguntó si le gustaría verla y al percatarse de las obvias ansias de ella por hacerlo, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se esforzó por contener un bostezo y no dejar que sus ojos se cerrarán. Sin embargo, se puso inmediatamente tenso cuando Inoue se acercó más a él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Se removió inquieto, no estando seguro de cómo responder el gesto hasta que finalmente se decidió por rodearla con un brazo, cosa que al parecer ella tomó como incentivo ya que recostó más de su cuerpo contra él, acurrucándose a su costado.

El Kurosaki concentró su mirada en la película, fingiendo estar compenetrado en está cuando sintió como su novia volteaba a verlo fijamente.

-Ichigo -la oyó murmurar.

Reticentemente, giró su rostro hacia ella, quien lentamente y con cierta vergüenza cerró el espacio entre sus rostros y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente. El pelinaranja le correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

Sentía a sus manos sudar. Estaba nervioso. Siempre lo estaba cuando estaba así con Orihime. Temía hacer algo que no le gustara o hacer menos de lo que esperaba, temía ser más brusco de lo que debía; después de todo, todos sabían que él era muy bruto y Orihime era demasiado delicada. Dubitativamente, colocó la otra mano que no la rodeaba en una de sus mejillas cuando sintió las de ella aferrarse a su camisa a la vez que profundizaba el beso, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

" _ **-¿Crees que compre lencería?-"**_ maldijo a la enana y así mismo por recordar justo en ese momento, lo que le había dicho esa tarde _**"-Apuesto a que lo hará-"**_

Esperaba que no y tampoco quería saberlo.

No era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Orihime en su casa y no era la primera vez que ella demostraba algunas tímidas señales de querer _empezar a hacer ciertas cosas_. Pero él no había mentido cuando dijo que sentía que no era la correcto. Algo lo frenaba.

En un pequeño momento de coraje, Inoue se sentó en su regazo, colocado sus piernas a cada lado suyo y sin romper el beso.

Ichigo quiso detenerla, no dejar que esto avance más; pero no supo cómo hacerlo sin lastimar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Rukia suspiró profundamente, dejando caer los hombros hacia delante, el codo apoyado en la mesa y el rostro en su mano, sin dejar de observar el segundero del reloj avanzar.

La comida de su plato yacía ya completamente fría e intacta, al igual que la del plato frente a ella, el lugar vacío de su hermano.

Esa mañana, Byakuya le había dejado el mensaje de que probablemente llegaría a la cena y la morena se había puesto feliz por ello. No eran muchas las veces que cenaban juntos, no eran muchas las veces que podían pasar tiempo juntos debido a la ocupada agenda de él. Por lo que siempre que él se liberaba un pequeño momento para pasarlo con ella, trataba de aprovecharlo. Fue por eso que se negó a las insistencias de la familia Kurosaki cuando la invitaron a que se quedara a cenar a pesar de que Ichigo saliera; pero…

Usualmente, en la mansión cenaban a las 21 hs y ya eran las 21:45.

Suspiró otra vez.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, tanto que cuando alguien golpeó sutilmente la puerta del comedor, la sobresaltó ligeramente.

-Adelante -dijo, enderezandose en su asiento, pensando que si Byakuya estaría ahí, la miraría con reprobación ante su postura encorvada.

Un señor mayor se asomó por la puerta e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de hablar.

-Su hermano acaba de llamar para disculparse y avisarle que surgió un imprevisto, no podrá llegar a la cena -habló, sin poder evitar sentir cierta pena por la pequeña figura de la dama de la casa, parecía más diminuta de lo que era sola en la inmensa sala.

-Está bien, muchas gracias -respondió la morena, bajando su mirada al plato.

-¿Desea que le volvamos a calentar la comida, señorita? -volvió a hablar el mayordomo, percatandose de la comida sin tocar.

Rukia inspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No te hagas problema, de todos modos no tengo hambre -se puso de pie y se acercó a él, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa. Se colocó el abrigo que colgaba en uno de los percheros cerca de la puerta y luego una bufanda y unos guantes. -Saldré a dar una vuelta -le avisó al hombre antes de salir de la casa.

No le dio tiempo a que él le respondiera, seguramente le hubiera insistido que salga con el chofer por lo tarde que era. Pero no quería eso, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Apresuró sus pasos, casi corriendo por las calles, recordando como unas cuantas semanas atrás dos tipos la habían molestado allí. Sólo frenó cuando llegó al pequeño parque que ya tanto conocía. Dudó unos momentos antes de adentrarse. Hacía mucho frío y era bastante tarde para estar sola en un lugar así pero no sabía a dónde más ir y aún no sentía deseos de volver a la mansión. Lentamente se acercó a la hamaca y se sentó en uno de los asientos, sujetó las cadenas a los lados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Veía su aliento en cada exhalación que daba.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde enana? ¿Estás loca?

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse en su lugar ante la repentina voz. Rápidamente se giró y vio al pelinaranja parado a un lado detrás de ella.

-¡Idiota, me asustaste! -exclamó, con una mano en el pecho y tratando de calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

-Te lo mereces, ¿acaso no sabés lo que es la inseguridad? ¿o eres tan temeraria que ya rayas la estupidez? -cuestionó, sin dejar de observarla con un marcado ceño fruncido.

-Ya cortala, ¿quieres? Si hay alguien idiota aquí, sos vos -volvió la vista al suelo, moviendo ligeramente la hamaca -Nada más quise salir a dar una pequeña vuelta -murmuró.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño, con ganas de seguir reprochandole lo tonta que había sido su acción, pero al notar los hombros caídos y el semblante ausente de la morena, se contuvo. Recordó como esa tarde Rukia le había dicho que cenaría con su hermano y lo contenta que se mostraba por eso. No eran muchas las veces que ella le hablaba de su familia; incluso cuando ella se quedaba en su casa, no importaba qué tan tarde se quedará (aunque procuraba volver antes de las 10 de la noche), nunca había visto que alguien la llamara o le mandara un mensaje preguntando donde estaba; y las pocas veces que había ido a su mansión (una la vez que había ido cuando fueron al centro, y otras dos veces que fueron cuando necesitaban alguna información para alguna materia e iban a buscarla en su enorme biblioteca) nunca había habido alguien más aparte de los empleados; así que entendió su alegría por la cena de hoy. La observó una vez más, sin embargo, parece que no había salido como ella esperaba. Inhaló profundamente y se sentó en la hamaca junto a ella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver las estrellas, como Rukia había estado haciendo previamente.

-¿Tu hermano al final no llegó a la cena?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene mucho trabajo -volteó a verlo -¿cómo estuvo tu cita?

-Bien -respondió en medio de un suspiro.

 _ **En el momento en que sintió como sus manos comenzaban a meterse bajo su camisa, supo que no podía seguir más. Inmediatamente rompió el beso y la tomó por la cintura, regresando a sentarla junto a él.**_

 _ **-¡Se está haciendo muy tarde y será mejor que vuelva antes que mamá y Yuzu se preocupen por mí! -exclamó, poniéndose de pie y colocándose la campera que había dejado a un costado bajo la sorprendida mirada de su novia.**_

 _ **Orihime abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Pero el pelinaranja no le dio el suficiente tiempo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él se despidió de ella diciéndole que se verían el lunes en el instituto y sin dirigirle la mirada, se marchó. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle y un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho. Las mejillas le ardían y estaba segura que estaban rojas por la vergüenza… ¿La había rechazado?**_

-Bien… ¿nada más? -Ichigo asintió -¿Tenía razón en que fue con Tatsuki a comprar lencería?

El Kurosaki la volteó a ver, su rostro completamente rojo.

-¡¿Y cómo crees que voy a saber eso yo?!

Rukia sonrió socarronamente.

-Así que al final no sucedió nada, ¿eh? -el pelinaranja sintió su rostro arder aún más y apartó la mirada. Rukia rió antes de volver a echar la cabeza hacia atrás -Sólo te estoy molestando Ichigo, no deberías avergonzarte por eso -susurró.

Él entrecerró los ojos, clavando su mirada en el piso.

Aún podía ver la mirada decepcionada de Inoue en su mente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Rukia había comenzado a hamacarse mientras que el pelinaranja permanecía sentado, observando el cielo. Cada tanto sus cuerpos temblaban por la baja temperatura y la fría ventisca les revolvía el pelo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos volviendo? -propusó la Kuchiki, a sabiendas de lo que le desagradaba el frío a Ichigo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Aún no se quería ir. Se sentía cómodo allí, con ella.

 _Lo vio acercarse, caminando firmemente y con el ceño fruncido, como siempre._

 _Se alejó de la pared frente al parque en la que había estado recostada, esperándolo._

 _-Ichigo -lo llamó cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia._

 _Pero él siguió de largo, pasándole por al lado, sin dirigirle una sola mirada e ignorando su llamado._

 _Rukia lo observó alejarse. Con los ojos bien abiertos y sintiendo una leve molestia en su interior. Apretó los labios y se dió la vuelta, continuando su camino._

 _Iba varios pasos detrás de él, ambos teniendo bien en cuenta la presencia del otro pero demostrando lo contrario._

 _La Kuchiki no volvió a llamarlo de nuevo y el Kurosaki no giró a verla en ningún momento. Incluso daba pasos grandes y veloces para tratar de llegar a su casa rápido y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos._

 _No se dió cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que llegó a su hogar, se adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, recostándose contra esta tomó varias respiraciones profundas y estiró sus manos para relajar sus acalambrados dedos de lo fuerte que las había estado apretando._

 _Sin decir nada ni saludar a nadie, se dirigió a su habitación. Ignorando las miradas confusas de su familia y el malestar en su pecho._

* * *

 **Da vergüenza ajena cada cuanto actualizo este fic.**

 **Muuuuuchísimas gracias a: _Kei , Andre y SuAries._ Enserio aprecio sus reviews y son lo que más me hacen sentir sucia por no actualizar más seguido (?  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


End file.
